


Co Paternidad-

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, Paternidad, Relación abusiva, presiones sociales, separacion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Ciel y Sebastian  son una pareja consolidada de 8 años. Una mañana decidieron que llegó el momento de ser padres…. O más bien Fue Ciel quién lo hizo. Para que la felicidad fuera completa tenían que encontrar a la donante perfecta. El problema es que Ciel y Sieglinde tienen demasiada química como para que ambos lo ignoren. Aun cuando Sebastian y Ciel son abanderados en la comunidad LGTB, porque el amor es un desastre natural que no respeta género, orientación ni etiqueta social.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Sieglinde Sullivan, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Kudos: 2





	1. Humanos a Marte

**Author's Note:**

> Luego de un descanso volví con una historia de amor ambientada en el Londres actual con dos personajes que me encantan y que lamentablemente tienen pocas historias que los envuelven como pareja (pese a que en el manga Yana bromea mucho sobre eso). Esto es personas normales viviendo una historia de amor un tanto complicada como le puede pasar a cualquiera . Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo cuando la escribí.

Sieglinde Sullivan se encontraba en una encrucijada. Su mente prodigiosa y ambiciosa quería ir hacia donde pocos humanos se atreverían: ir al espacio. 

Concretamente a la estación espacial internacional. Tenía un doctorado en química, era titulada en bioquímica y había terminado su carrera en ingeniería en informática y robótica hace 6 meses. Había presentado innovadoras investigaciones y actualmente se encontraba en una importante nueva investigación en Oxford. Pero había un problema de fondos cuando se trataba de financiar su preparación para ir a Blue Abyss y costear el entrenamiento físico para ser aceptada en la agencia espacial europea… 

Con sus 17 años parecía algo fuera de su alcance poder reunir la suma asignada, ser astronauta es caro y mientras más joven seas más posibilidades de ser elegido. Su objetivo último era ir en 2024 a la misión de marte ya que sin un apego en el planeta tierra era candidata ideal para ir a una de esas misiones de colonización. 

Frente a la computadora estaban dos ventanas emergentes donde podría estar la respuesta a sus necesidades de liquidez. Una era una página donde subastaba su virginidad y si tenía suerte obtendría de un golpe la suma total. La otra era vender su preciando material genético en forma de óvulos para que familias que deseaban tener hijos pudieran hacerlo a diseño. 

Sieglinde es un alma libre despojada de cualquier convencionalismo social, sin prejuicios criada en un entorno científico y al decir verdad sin una familia tradicional que se los inculque. Sus padres ambos premio nobel estaban abstraídos en sus investigaciones siguiendo su pasión por la ciencia y el conocimiento. Ella era igual, el problema es que la sociedad no lo apreciaba tanto. Había pasado por la vida con la imposibilidad de concretar con algún chico que le pareciera digno de intercambiar material genético, por que eran del tipo que huían de sus avances debido a su mente genial y su cuerpo fogoso. Había comprobado que los caballeros las prefieren menos inteligentes que ellos por alguna razón misteriosa. 

Ahora su mente analítica sopesaba las opciones a los que la agencia espacial les parecería más aceptable si llegara a descubrirse. Por alguna sutileza que no lograba comprender, estaba peor visto un único contacto sexual que vender sus óvulos. Según su punto de vista era más o menos lo mismo, pues se suponía que prácticas eugenésicas estaban prohibidas …..

Bueee Sully todo por un sueño. - cerró la pestaña de la página de subasta y se decantó por rellenar el formulario para vender sus óvulos aunque según sus cálculos necesitaría un mínimo de 3 donaciones. 

Ciel Cedric Phantomhive estaba en medio de un orgasmo maravilloso, gracias a las técnicas bucales de Sebastian que siempre fueron una gloria. Intentó romper la rutina y ser él quién monte a Sebastian para que esté del lado receptor. Como de costumbre se negó dejando nuevamente a Ciel en el lado pasivo rompiendo la magia del momento. Ciel se tomó a pecho ser el receptor por los que se dejó hacer como una muñeca sin disfrutar de la segunda mitad del encuentro. 

Cuando inició su relación con Sebastian estaba deslumbrado por su creatividad, su originalidad y su talento artístico. Ciel no venía del mundo de espectáculo pero la cámara lo amaba por lo que pronto comenzó a salir en tapas de revistas como el empresario más sexy del mundo. No tardaron en ofrecerle participar en desfiles y publicidades. Hizo alguna que otra obra de teatro con una compañía pequeña y participaciones en alguna serie como extra. 

Se conocieron en el rodaje de un comercial para autos de lujo donde competían en carreras clandestinas. Fue tanta la química que traspasaba la pantalla que no tardaron en shippearlos. Ciel no sabía que sentir, lo avergonzaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía halagado e importante con tanta atención. Sebastian había terminado hace poco con una mediática relación con el famoso actor y cantante Agni, la cual se fue apagando principalmente por el ego de Sebastian. Agni finalmente se cansó de ceder siempre, cuando encontró su alma gemela en el nadador olímpico Soma Kandar dio por terminada la relación. 

Ciel comenzó desde los 13 a seguir a Sebastian tanto su carrera como sus redes sociales porque era su ídolo. Con 16 años cumplió el sueño de conocerlo porque era el Actor numero 1 en cuanto a caché y protagonicos. Estuvo 2 veces nominado al oscar y era una superestrella en Hollywood siendo el galán más buscado pese a su orientación sexual. 

Ciel vivió en un entorno protegido toda su vida, educado junto a su gemelo Ciel Vincent Phantomhive (actual Conde Phantomhive) en casa debido a su CI de 168 sobresalientes puntos. Siendo considerado un genio ingresó con 11 años en la universidad de Cambridge cursando en paralelo economía e ingeniería en informática y a los 13 años obtuvo su doctorado en ambas carreras. Su hermano se decantó por economía primero y luego leyes debido a que había comenzado su precoz noviazgo con su prima Elizabeth a los 12. Ciel Cedric decidió comenzar con su propia compañía desarrolladora de video juegos y aplicaciones de celular, dejándolo con cero experiencia en interacciones sociales y/o románticas cuando conoció al superstar Sebastian Michaelis. 

Un virgen que todavía no se había planteado ni su orientación sexual era algo que no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar. Sebastian estaba obsesionado con la hermosura de Ciel y quería moldearlo como el amante perfecto. Hizo su jugada aprovechando la admiración que sentía Ciel por él y oficializó demasiado rápido para elevar al joven empresario, junto a él, como la pareja LGTB más icónica del Reino Unido y del mundo. 

La familia de Ciel de noble cuna, prolífica en figuras importantes de la política se opuso e intentó acusar a Sebastian de aprovecharse de la inexperiencia. El principal detractor era su absorbente hermano mayor que se alarmó de que al día siguiente de que se divulgara en los medios Sebastian lo había convencido de irse a vivir juntos. Ciel Vincent que ya había comenzado a dar sus primeros pasos en la política acompañando a su padre como asesor, sabía que solo el mismo Sebastian debió haber difundido esas fotos en los medios. Al final aceptaron a regañadientes ya que Ciel Cedric era legal y por lo tanto lo suficiente mayor como para decir por si mismo. 

8 años después Ciel ya no estaba tan convencido de que fuera amor. La relación se había desgastado y actualmente se encontraban en una meseta. La sentía vacía de emocionalidad y apoyada en lo físico. Se gustaban había química pero faltaba algo….

Sebastian creo que llegó el momento de formar una familia. - Ciel boca arriba miraba el techo de su habitación luego de hacer el amor. 

Creí que lo eramos luego de 8 años.- el tono burlón indicaba su ego inflado ante la perspectiva que finalmente Ciel le propusiera matrimonio. 

No, nos falta un hijo, quiero ser padre. - lo miró en forma decidida, lo que indicaba que no se rendiría en obtener lo que quería. 

Antes de un hijo vendrían las sortijas no te parece. - Sebastian no se molestó en ocultar su irritación porque ya tenían un perro y un gato llenando su cuota de bebés 

Un papel no cambia nada, es más importante lo que sentimos pero un hijo…. Alguien para darle todo este amor, para sentirte orgulloso de él una parte de ti. - sonrió expectante. 

No me parece somos personas exitosas y ocupadas sin tiempo para pañales. Quizás dentro de unos años. Mejor me voy yendo que hoy tengo rodaje. 

¿Creí que hoy teníamos el día para nosotros? Me pediste que cancelara todas mis citas. - la ira se elevó en su pecho pues Sebastian entró en su modo de Rey del Hielo, enojado por su propuesta. 

“Egoísta de mierda, ahora entiendo porque Agni te botó cuando encontró algo mejor…. Debería hacer lo mismo.” - lo vio alejarse desde el gran ventanal en su Lamborguini amarillo.

Ciel decidió no amargarse el resto del día y fue a dar una vuelta en su Phantom . Sin quererlo se encontró en la puerta de ingreso de la Finca Phantomhive. Alguien del interior reconoció su Phantom gris plata y abrió el portón antes que pudiera irse. En la puerta lo esperó su hermano Ciel Vincent o C. V como lo llamaban en la familia. 

¡Al fin nos visitas! No sabes la falta que me hace mi hermano preferido cuanto pasó de la última vez unos dos años.- frotó su nariz como cuando tenían 8 años, pese a ser un hombre adulto y casado. 

Mentiroso, soy el único hermano que tienes. Como anda esa candidatura para ser el próximo primer ministro "Honorable Conde Phantomhive". - no sin burla ya que hace dos años su padre le cedió el titulo. 

Pues muy bien gracias a mi lindo hermano que aunque no me visita igual me ven como a un tipo progresista. No saben cuanto más feliz me haría que terminaras con tu relación con Mr. Egocéntrico y encontraras a alguien que te merezca….

C. V no empieces….

C. C es la verdad y tu lo sabes. ¿Cuánto llevan 8 años? Se honesto contigo mismo, por algo nunca has querido casarte con él, sabes que sería el error más grande.

En el interior de esa casa donde creció lo esperaban su cuñada Lizzy y sus sobrinas que él adoraba y ellas le correspondían. Luego de jugar toda la tarde con ellas cenaron y la servidumbre retiró a las niñas para que pudieran hablar mientras definían su reñido partido de ajedrez, mientras bebían su copa de brandy. 

C. C quedate a dormir, tal vez así reacciona y te valora como debe. ¿Por qué fue esta vez, Alois o Irene? - C. V movió su alfil con parsimonia.

Le dije que quiero ser padre, que lo necesito, pero como siempre se negó con una excusa. 

Si estarías con una chica sería al revés. Dudo que renuncie a sus fiestas y tapas de revistas para ser un padre dedicado. Los niños dan mucho trabajo. - levantó la mano con la seña de dos. 

Lo sé, pero igual quiero hacerlo. Te veo a ti en las niñas y quisiera que a mí me pasara lo mismo. Quiero tener un hijo biológico. - hizo un movimiento con su caballo que en dos turnos terminaría en su victoria. 

Si tanto lo quieres puede significar el fin de tu relación con el Rey Sol. No estará dispuesto a criar a un hijo que no es suyo, es más dudo que lo haga con su propio hijo. 

Esto es algo en lo que no voy a ceder, estuve investigando en Internet pero las opciones que hay no me convencen porque no me dan las garantías que la donante sea la que muestran en las fotos. No con los últimos casos de fraudes. 

Si, nada garantiza que no sea una drogadicta o prostituta en prisión por asesinato serial. Sabes que un compañero me comentó sobre una página que elimina cualquier sospecha porque el requisito es que se encuentren cara a cara y tengan un mínimo de 3 citas. Los servicios y tarifas varían porque hay casos en donde dos personas se juntan exclusivamente para tener un hijo y luego se ponen de acuerdo en la custodia sin tener nada amoroso. ¿Quieres ver la página?

Me parece que lo que quieres es evitar tu miserable derrota. Que mal perdedor C. V, está bien vamos. 

Tenía la esperanza que no lo notaras con tanta charla profunda existencialista. 

Oigan ustedes dos que se suponen que están haciendo. - Lizzy con sus celos legendarios no era muy feliz en este momento cuando la pantalla mostraba fotos de jovencitas con sus medidas escritas en el margen derecho. 

Buscar a la futura madre de tus sobrinos. - respondió su esposo sin darle mayor importancia. 

¿Tu y Sebastian van a ser padres? Los felicito. - Lizzy abrazó a su primo / cuñado. 

Corrección solo yo seré padre y en consecuencia el donante. Lizzy estoy bastante perdido y necesito de tu increíble intuición femenina para elegir las candidatas. ¿Sabes para que necesito sus medidas? No es que se gestará teniendo sexo con ellas. - C. C la miró con sus ojos de cachorro mojado. 

Es por si es niña tengan en cuenta como se desarrollará. - roló los ojos como si fuese obvio. 

Más bien es para que sepas si te vas ahorrar o no el implante de senos para cuando tu niña cumpla sus dulces 16 años. Mira que te lo dice alguien que está ahorrando para el momento, elige una pechugona. - C. V le susurró a su hermano. 

No creas que no te escuché Ciel Vincent y para que conste no soy plana, soy una copa C, el talle ideal. - pellizcó la mejilla de su irreverente marido. 

Lizzy como toda una social media asumió el control en la elección. Ciel Cedric quería a una mujer con alto CI como el suyo, bonita y con buena personalidad (emocionalmente estable). Descartó a todas las candidatas elegidas por su esposo, en su mayoría misses y modelos. Eligió a mujeres con titulación universitaria y secretamente armó su estrategia de selección como si fuera una campaña de emparejamiento. Con 3 citas aleatorias evaluarían la certeza del perfil en distintos contextos para evaluar la afinidad con el futuro bebé y si tenía éxito con la madre….

Nadie en la familia estaba contento con la decisión apresurada de Ciel Cedric. Era como si todos lo hubiesen presionado sin darle un momento de reflexión y que decida libremente para saber si quería realmente saltar a una relación de convivencia o solo cumplía con la expectativa social con los medios y paparazzis encima. 

Sieglinde recibió la notificación con la hora y lugar de su primera cita con los posibles compradores de sus óvulos. Su mente pragmática predominó sobre su miedo, tener la oportunidad de entrenar en Blue Abyss, el mejor centro de entrenamiento para astronautas no era barato. Si a eso le sumamos la preparación que viene realizando por su cuenta en simuladores…

Estuvo antes del tiempo indicado feliz de probar una de las aclamadas Funtom cake. Lo que no le gusto tanto era que ella era la única en el local cuando normalmente había que hacer cola por una hora para sentarse y probar una porción. 

“¿Y si son de una red de trata y quieren venderme? Mejor me voy”. 

Alto ahí Srta. Sullivan, usted tiene una cita con nosotros. - una mano firme la mantuvo en su sitio. 

Un tipo espectacular de ojos borgoña, pelo negro y vestido casual tomo su lugar frente al suyo. Pese a sus 40 largos era un tipo sexy. 

Parece actor de cine.- no se dio cuenta que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta. 

Eso el porque lo soy cabeza de chorlito.- con un tic en su ojo estaba bastante ofendido de que esa niñata no lo reconociera. 

Pff. Lo siento olvidé decirle que usted es alemana y allá no es nada famoso.- el tipo que la sujetó por el hombro desplazó su mano por la espalda en una caricia de consuelo. 

Era igual de bello que el otro con unos grandes ojos azules y un aura suave, segura. Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa preciosa que le llegó hasta los ojos. 

¿Entonces no van a secuestrarme para venderme a un prostíbulo? - retomó sus sospechas, no se iba a dejar llevar solo porque fueran hermosos. 

Claro que no, disculpe si la asustamos Srta Sullivan, es que este local es mío y como dos personas famosas queríamos manejarlo todo en reserva. - le dedicó una sonrisa pícara encantado de las reacciones de la chica, mientras su novio se veía cada vez más disgustado. 

Si es así entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo. Desearía que todo se maneje con absoluta reserva porque mi objetivo es ingresar a la agencia espacial europea y para ello tengo que mantener un legajo impecable. - en sus gestos despedía toda su pasión que conmovió a Ciel, pero Sebastian hizo una cara de desprecio a la chica friki. 

Si lo sabemos, eso estaba en el perfil que me mostró mi novio. Quiero ver tu test de CI niña. - Sebastian le pidió con un gesto rudo y sexy. 

“Que suerte tengo, ojalá me pidan la inseminación vía tradicional…. ¡Mejor que me pidan un trío! - sonrió en forma amplia de solo imaginarlo. Pero Sebastian la miró cauteloso tomándolo como un regodeo de tener un CI superior.

Sebastian leyó 3 veces el resultado sin poder creerlo. Ya seguirle el paso a Ciel era difícil y agotador parecer inteligente…. De los que compartían la mesa era el único con un CI promedio. El demonio de los celos atacó socavando su autoestima. 

Ciel con sus impresionantes 168 puntos eran todo un desafío por la forma como saltaba pasos en sus análisis y llegaba a conclusiones a los que al principio no parecían tener sentido, pero luego el tiempo se encargaba sin falta de confirmar lo que Ciel le había dicho días atrás. Le costaba encontrar una conversación que sea algo interesante que al menos suene profundo y no parezca que es incapaz de organizar su agenda para la próxima semana o se haya tomado alguna droga lisergica. 

Esa mujer Sieglinde era una auténtica alienígena con sus 200 puntos de CI. Bastaba ver la forma en la que hablaban entre ellos haciendo bromas que no entendía lo supo. Estaba siendo excluido a un lugar donde perdía todos sus atributos sobresalientes que le daban su lugar en el mundo, le hacían comprender que no era tan genial. 

“Maldito ingrato, gracias a mí eres un tipo socialmente adaptado en lugar de ser una excéntrica más como la tal Sullivan que vive en su burbuja incapaz de ajustarse a su ambiente.”

Que dices Sebastian sobre la propuesta de Sully de ir al parque ese. - Ciel estaba entusiasmado ya que fue a un parque de diversiones solo una vez de niño. 

Me niego, sería todo un caos y debería pedir que cierren el parque para nosotros. Mejor vamos a la galería de arte donde voy a exponer mi obra será lo más discreto y rápido. - infló el pecho como un urogallo e iría por su lado fuerte. 

Ah si….. creo que tienes razón. - sonrió pero su voz era apagada, propia de alguien que estaba acostumbrada a ceder. 

Sieglinde le dio una mirada aguda, no entendía porque Ciel aceptaba sin más las propuestas del otro. Era lindo pero no le gustaba. No, le molestaba el egoísmo de Sebastian. Creía que una pareja de tantos años tomarían las decisiones más en conjunto. De todas formas no era quién para decirle nada a los compradores de sus óvulos, ella nunca había estado en pareja y su única referencia fueron sus padres que prácticamente no hablaban, sino que parecían entenderse de solo mirarse ejerciendo una especie de telepatía. 

Se despidieron, Ciel le ofreció acercarla pero Sebastian lo detuvo alegando un compromiso urgente que por la cara de Ciel no debía existir. 

Espero que exista ese dichoso compromiso y no haya sido una de tus rabietas. 

Claro que si, tenemos una cena de beneficencia del hospital ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras? 

¿Qué tal si volvemos a casa y eliges algo de ese abarrotado vestidor? - Ciel Lanzó una sonrisa falsa porque odiaba salir de compras para transformarse en la muñeca de vestir de Sebastian. Lo volvía loco. 

Pero si no tengo nada que ponerme Ciel. - Puso sus ojos de cachorro. 

345 trajes, 275 zapatos, 150 conjuntos casuales ¿te parecen nada? - sus ojos serios y su boca recta indicaban que estaba llegando a su límite. 

Está bien Sr. Tacaño puedes volver tú a casa. Por suerte con lo que gano yo solito puedo comprar lo que quiera. - ofendido lo miró en forma dura.

Me alegra saber que esta vez no "olvidaste· tu cartera como lo haces siempre. - se despidió de espaldas con un gesto de la mano. 

¿Y quieres tener un hijo? Por favor con lo miserable que eres, el pobre niño crecerá envidiando a los otros por culpa del padre que tiene. - lo dijo en voz baja pero lo suficiente como para que Ciel pueda escucharlo. 

Ciel se detuvo con la mano en el marco de la puerta y lo miró de reojo con ira contenida. No olvidaba de esa vez que aplicó la ley del hielo y recién al 4º día fue a buscarlo a la casa de su hermano. Todo porque tenía unas sesiones de fotos para una revista dónde anunciaba que se lanzaba a la política. Aceptó ir a las entrevistas de las candidatas con él en lugar de que lo acompañara Lizzy y ahora esto…..

Sabes, pensándolo bien estoy muy cansado por trabajar todo el día. Mejor vé tu solo. - se despidió con una sonrisa cruel, no iba a prestar su cara para que el señor consiga jugosas propuestas. Lejos de quedarse en su casa esperando por su regreso, fue a contarle lo sucedido a sus dos cómplices. 

¿Y qué pasó con Nicole y sus hermanas? - C. V miró con ganas la foto de la rubia pechugona provocando el puchero de su esposa. 

Descartada, se que es tu favorita pero su personalidad era otra cosa. 

¿Y con Paris? Ella es hija de un famoso economista y ella misma estaba estudiando economía en Yale, además era muy linda. - abrió el archivo de la pelirroja bonita. 

Demasiado mentirosa, no me sorprendería que sus certificados fuesen comprados. Se supone que sigue a su padre pero de economía sabía menos que yo de química. 

Oye hermano… la quieres para tener un hijo no para que te lleve las finanzas de Funtom. 

Como sea está descartada. Y que tal Sielginde. Es una morena muy linda y woow tiene 200 de CI. Dice que su objetivo es ser una de los colonos en Marte. - Lizzy miró incrédula porque ella ni loca se le ocurriría hacer algo así. 

C. C sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron como cuando les contó de Sebastian la primera vez. Lizzy y C.V se miraron emocionados festejando.

No tan rápido, todavía faltan dos citas más así que es muy pronto para asegurar que es la indicada. 

¿Pero con ella es diferente? Vamos no seas malito y cuéntanos todo. - C. V lo abrazó meloso porque sabía que no le gustaba, pero cualquier medio era válido para sacarle la información. 

¡Qué pesado! Está bien. Es más bonita personalmente, es inteligente y muy simpática porque sonríe mucho. Es segura de si misma y no le interesa un comino lo que la gente piense de ella…. Es emocionante. 

¿Y dónde será la cita? - Lizzy quería detalles. 

Ella propuso que fuéramos a un parque de atracciones pero Sebastian dijo que no y propuso ir a la galería donde expondrá "su arte". 

Tan aburrido como siempre. Dime una cosa hermano ¿si no tiene una cámara apuntándole , él existe? - C. V no ocultó la critica mordaz. 

Si porque soy yo el que tiene que estar apuntalando su ego. - C. C contestó medio en serio y medio en broma. 

Creo que una de tus citas deben estar solo tu y ella. Tengo la impresión de que Sebastian solo accede para mantenerte contento y a tus espaldas intenta sabotearte.- Lizzy no aguantó y soltó su lengua karateka. 

Bueno cuando salga el martes de la cita vengo y les cuento como me fue. - se levantó y se despidió con un beso.

¡Lo viste! Por favor diosito que se nos haga. - Ciel Vincent miró al cielo con sus manos en plegaria y luego a su esposa. 

Yo también creo que se veía feliz. Esos ojitos son de un hombre enamorado. La 3º cita tiene que traerla aquí para conocerla. - esbozó una sonrisa traviesa de cuñada. 

Dos días después Sebastian entró furioso a la oficina de Ciel con una pila de revistas en la mano desplegandolas como naipes sobre el escritorio. 

Si en estos días la falta de creatividad abunda. He visto ese mismo titular unas 15 veces. - volvió a sus estados contables. 

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir? Eres un irresponsable, todo esto pasó porque no viniste a la cena. Ya 3 asociaciones LGTB me llamaron preocupados preguntando si tenían que dar de baja nuestra asistencia. Tenemos que dar una conferencia. - Sebastian le bajó los papeles para obligarlo a que lo mire. 

Sebastian Michaelis, estoy ocupado trabajando y creo que es obvio...¿podrías dejarlo para cuando llegue a casa? - su ceño indicaba que se estaba esforzando en no tener un arrebato. 

¿Sabes que están en peligro campañas y contratos? Estas perjudicando mi carrera con esa actitud egoísta. - Sebastian lucía desesperado. 

Y tu estás atentando contra la mía, el mismo dinero con el que costeas tu extravagante estilo de vida. Si lo olvidas todo el dinero en tu cuenta no paga ni un mendrugo de pan para comer en la cena. Lo guardas todo y haces vaya a saber qué. ¿Sabes una cosa? Mejor diles que me canse de ser tu accesorio de moda y que de ahora en adelante viviré solo para mí. Que cuenten con tu inestimable asistencia. Si ya terminaste te puedes retirar porque alguien tiene que trabajar de verdad. - volvió a sus papeles pagandole con la misma moneda. 

¡Pendejo desagradecido! Te olvidas que yo te hice, si tienes un lugar en la vida, en sociedad es gracias a mí, si yo no me hubiera fijado en ti serías otro inadaptado.- le agarró las mejillas con fuerza obligandolo a ponerse de pie. 

El sonido sordo de una bofetada resonó en toda la oficina, dejando a Sebastian conmocionado tocando su mejilla enrojecida e hinchada que seguramente dejaría marca. 

Sr. Michaelis ¡no te voy a permitir que me digas que no soy nadie! Lo que tengo lo trabajé y gané yo solo. A diferencia tuya no moriré de hambre si desaparezco de la TV o las tapas de revistas. Decirme egoísta cuando soy el que siempre está cediendo. - rearmó el manojo de revistas como si fuera un crupier profesional y se las estampó en el pecho. 

Sebastian las tomó para irse lo más rápido posible, aturdido fue a refugiarse a los brazos de su amigo Alois Trancy. 

En lo que siguió del día no pudo concentrarse por lo que decidió salir a caminar por Hyde Park. Las palabras de Lizzy volvieron a su mente. “Debería hacerlo, a fin de cuentas soy el único que quiere este hijo. Cambiar la rutina me ayudará a tomar una decisión.” - marcó el número de Sieglinde. 

Era domingo y el sol brillaba en lo alto anunciando un día ideal para estar al aire libre. Esperó nerviosa media hora antes que la acordada en la puerta del parque. Vestida con una solera de verde agua de broderi y sus sandalias blancas de taco bajo. Su curvilínea figura de 1,65 metros llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres que no podían dejar de mirar su escote talle D. 

Ciel la identificó con facilidad entre la multitud y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa. Se veía muy guapo en sus jeans azul oscuro, combinado con un saco azul media noche y una remera sencilla blanca de algodón. 

Lo siento por la demora entremos que ya tengo las entradas. - la tomó de la mano sin dejar de sentir un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos que lo obligó a entrelazar los dedos. 

Sieglinde estaba emocionada de tener entrelazada su mano con la de un chico lindo como Ciel y su sonrisa mostraba su satisfacción de sentirse envidiada, mientras su pareja la guiaba por el parque, dejando su estela de perfume masculino. Intentó aspirar hasta la última molécula de aroma como una pervertida fetichista. 

“Soy atea pero si me haces el favor de que me haga la inseminación a la antigua, te juro que voy a comenzar a creer en ti”. 

Ciel comenzó con algo tranquilo como los autos chocadores para ir avanzando en la escala de vértigo. Hablaron de todo, desde la panspermia hasta el derrumbe del modelo económico actual. De su infancia hasta su vida actual y ninguno parecía detenerse. A medida que sus bromas se hacían menos inocentes, se acortaba la distancia física. Al bajar de la montaña rusa más grande lo hicieron abrazados como otra pareja de amantes más. 

Hacía mucho que Ciel había dejado de sentir esa emoción de poder hablar libremente sin tener que cuidarse de herir susceptibilidades o que malinterpreten una broma. Con Sieglinde conseguía una respuesta rápida e ingeniosa, mientras con Sebastian tenía que pensar muy bien por su imposibilidad de disfrutar de la ironía y el humor en general. Tenía que reconocer que siempre fue un poco aburrido y egocéntrico siempre monopolizando la atención como si fuera un niño caprichoso. El estaba comenzando a hartarse. 

Ciel era por naturaleza curioso aunque rara vez preguntara directamente lo que quería saber. Le gustaba investigar y obtener ese conocimiento por sí mismo al igual que a Sieglinde. 

Gracias Ciel, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto. Esta es la primera cita que he tenido con un chico y me hace feliz que hayas sido tu. - apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro dispersando el aroma de miel de su shampoo.

Ciel miró el exterior mientras se elevaban en la noria percatándose de las reacciones que le causaba a su cuerpo la cercanía de una chica. Su curiosidad lo impulsó a investigar el por qué parecía que quería comerse el mundo. 

Siegly me da la impresión de que vives como si estuvieras en tiempo de descuento. - La miró a los ojos. 

Es lógico estaré en una misión en la estación internacional y luego seré pionera de colonización en marte. Muchas cosas podrían salir mal desde el despegue hasta el aterrizaje. Ser Astronauta es asumir que todo puede malir sal. - se rió a carcajadas de su propia ocurrencia. 

Ciel abrió los ojos como platos. Hasta que ella no lo mencionó no había dimensionado lo que significaba viajar al espacio. Aún así ella hablaba tan despreocupada de los riesgos de su meta…

No había pensado en eso…. ¿Qué otras cosas quieres hacer antes de tu primer viaje?

Besar a alguien en la boca, perder mi virginidad son las únicas cosas que necesito de la participación de otro, lo demás puedo apañarmelas sola. - tocó su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

Pe...pero nos estás vendiendo tus óvulos y ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso. - la tomó por los hombros. 

¿No veo el problema? El orden de los factores no altera el resultado. - le soltó con toda esa incapacidad de sentir vergüenza o percibir usos y costumbres sociales. 

Y eso de alguien ¿Qué significa? - Ciel se preparó mentalmente para la respuesta. 

Lo que dije, alguien el género no importa, lo fundamental es sentirse cómodo y que te guste. Aunque preferiría que fuera un hombre para tener la experiencia completa. 

Ciel hizo una sonrisa incómoda, su mente la instaba a detenerla pero su ego de hombre lo instaba a probar suerte. La idea no era nueva, muchas veces cuando Sebastian lo penetraba se había hecho la misma pregunta ¿Cómo se sentiría estar con una mujer? ¿Sería igual de placentero? 

¿Y si yo te lo propusiera, tendrías sexo conmigo? - no terminó de decirlo que ya se arrepintió. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Él era gay y siempre lo había sido…. ¿Siempre?

Claro que si, hablando de éxito y probabilidad eres el candidato ideal. Tienes experiencia en ambos lados, serías más sensible que la mayoría de los hombres porque yo tengo nula experiencia. Creo que ambos sentiríamos gratificación y estaría en buenas manos para que el sexo anal sea placentero. - guiñó un ojo y levantó su pulgar. 

Ciel rió a carcajadas porque no se consideraba un maestro en ese aspecto sin embargo Sieglinde le señaló que llevaba 8 años practicándolo por lo que era un buen indicador de pericia. La mayor queja de las mujeres ante esta práctica estaba era el dolor. 

Confieso que es la la primera vez que escucho algo parecido. Confieso que la primera vez que estuve con Sebastian me dolió. El es grande. 

¿Y tu también eres grande ahí?

Por la forma en como evitaba todo lo que podía que lo penetre, supongo que me he vuelto demasiado grande para su gusto. 

Ahora me da intriga quiero ver. - miró el bulto en sus pantalones. 

No aquí, no quiero ir preso. ¿tú departamento queda cerca? - tomó coraje para probar algo distinto. 

Sebastian había estado con hombres y mujeres siendo parte de su encanto ante los fans. Aunque nunca consiguió pruebas, siempre sospechó que siguió viéndose a escondidas con Alois y con Irene Díaz por comentarios de allegados. 

Queda a 15 cuadras caminando. - Sieglinde se mojó nerviosa los labios de que llegara la hora señalada. 

Grell Sutcliff salía a su cita con Will para encontrarse en la ópera. Era la inauguración de la temporada y como referente de la moda y presidenta de la principal organización LGTB, abanderada de los derechos civiles su asistencia era obligatoria. Como de costumbre iba 15 minutos tarde, un movimiento calculado para una noche de "castigo" por parte de Will. 

“Ay Grell te has convertido en toda una golosa masoquista Nyan” - verificó como lucia en el espejo de su cartera mientras lanzaba besos al público con la mano, que se había reunido en la puerta del teatro. 

Will fue a su encuentro para posar mientras lo flashes comenzaban a emitir su relampagueo enceguecedor. Subió a la escalinata alfombrada, enganchando su tacón con la larga cola de su vestido sin querer. Fue en ese momento que lo vio…. Ciel iba de la mano hablando con una morena, charlando animadamente y sonriendo como un estúpido. Su instinto femenino le indicó banderas de romance. 

Vamos no quiero que hagas de esto una escena, no había nada comprometedor, puede ser una amiga de la infancia o una parienta. - tocó sus gafas en un gesto automático. 

Y te faltó decir que iban tomados de la mano sonriendo demasiado. Pobre Sebas chan, el mocoso le está poniendo el cuerno…. No se que fijación tienen los hombres con los pechos. - se miró el escote disconforme. 

En hora buena que se cansó del gato vanidoso y me pregunto cómo hizo para aguantarlo durante tantos años. Me imagino que se cansó de compartirlo con Irene o Alois. 

Esto es terrible…. Si al mocoso comienzan gustarle las mujeres ¿qué haremos? Sebastian era nuestro candidato para el parlamento por la llegada de esa pareja. - Grell hizo un mohín. 

Y nada, se separan y listo. Es lo mejor para cualquier pareja que ya no se aman. Acostumbrate a tratar con Alois que es el próximo en la fila de remplazo. - Will hizo un gesto agrio al igual que Grell. 

A penas llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio, libres de miradas indiscretas comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Sieglinde de milagro logró meter la llave en la cerradura. No tardaron en llegar a la cama ni en quitarse la ropa. Comenzaron con explorarse mutuamente, tomándose su tiempo para evaluar las reacciones a las caricias que le propinaba el otro para conocer sus zonas erógenas. Ciel hizo uso y abuso tocando la zona donde descubrió que su nueva amante era débil ante las cosquillas. 

¡No es justo! ¿Por qué tu no las tienes? Veamos si te toco aquí. 

Ah si… continúa por favor. - Ciel se derrumbó en la cama indefenso a la caricia placentera. 

Sieglinde se maravilló al ver como el cuerpo cavernoso se llenaba de sangre incrementando el doble su tamaño. Para acelerar el proceso agregó su boca. Ciel estaba extasiado por la nueva sensación de sentir los pezones duros rozar la cara interna de sus muslos, aproximándose a su ingle. Era algo puramente instintivo y animal; cuando debutó con Sebastian se quedó inmóvil con la mente en blanco a diferencia de Sieglinde que era curiosa y audaz. Sin querer derramó algo en su boca, mientras estuvo jugueteando con los dedos todo este tiempo en la entrada supo que ya estaba lista. 

Siegly en mis pantalones tengo condones si pudieras pasármelos. - señaló la esquina de la cama. 

Si estás decidido a tener un hijo da igual si lo hacemos así o en una clínica, se que no posees ninguna enfermedad venérea. - sus ojos verdes emitían un brillo especial. 

¡Al diablo! No necesito una tercera cita para saber que eres la indicada. Vamos a hacer ese hijo a la antigua. 

La agarró por las caderas y la recostó. Sieglinde se esforzó por abrir las piernas haciendo evidente el temblor por el miedo al dolor, pero dispuesta a ir hasta el final. Ciel se acomodó y la penetró lentamente para no perderse ningún detalle. Sieglinde dio un respingo al sentir la barrera desgarrarse. Comenzó a moverse en un deleite sádico mientras disfrutó de masajearle los senos. Sieglinde re acomodó sus piernas para abrazar sus caderas golpeando directo hacia donde según sus cálculos estaba su punto G. comenzó a sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Ciel dejando rápidamente el dolor en el olvido y dando la bienvenida al creciente orgasmo.

Ciel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al desempeñar el rol activo. La sensación era distinta pero igual de placentera, no podía creer que pasó la mayor parte de su vida desconociendo esto. Cuando le preguntó a Sebastian como era estar con una mujer, el desgraciado se había negado a dar mucho detalle, pero le mintió descaradamente y él como un tonto enamorado no supo verlo. 

Sin separarse rodaron sobre la cama y esta vez Sieglinde era la que se encontraba arriba cabalgando con su cabello largo y negro cayendo descuidado. Sus mejillas rojas y los ojos verdes vidriosos por la lujuria estimulaba los pezones de Ciel con los suyos. Este se aferraba a sus muslos compitiendo con ella sobre quién tomaba el control. 

Gracias Ciel, quería hacerlo con alguien con quien me sintiera segura, si muriera al menos no lo haré virgen.- rió rendida en la cama con todas las sensaciones golpeándola. 

Yo también te lo agradezco, hace mucho quería hacerlo con una chica, creo que lo disfruté tanto fue porque eras tu. - le sonrió intentando recuperar el aliento. 

Ese domingo Ciel no volvió a casa y se dedicó a probar varias posiciones más. Sieglinde no era nada tímida a la hora de poner en práctica diversos juegos, pues según ella todo era experiencia. Ciel fue directo a su trabajo, colocándose el traje que siempre llevaba en el maletero de su auto. Durante todo el día su humor se mantuvo en alto y sus empleados lo agradecieron. Cuando llegó la noche el ama de llaves le informó que el Sr. Sebastian no había llegado y pregunto si preparaba la cena para dos. 

Se duchó, cenó solo como últimamente sucedía y se sentó en el sofá junto a su perra y la gata de Sebastian a mirar una película. Cuando terminó sin querer tocó el canal de chimentos donde estaban hablando de rumores de su ruptura. Para desconcierto del ama de llaves Ciel rió estruendosamente como nunca lo escuchó hacerlo. 

Antes cada vez que Sebastian no volvía la angustia se apoderaba de él, pensando en cual de los dos estaba robando a su hombre. Sin embargo esta vez la ausencia de Sebastian ni lo inquietó ni lo enojó. No sentía nada… ni siquiera culpa o arrepentimiento de haber hecho lo que siempre le hacían. Y hubiera dormido plácidamente a no ser porque Sebastian decidió colarse a las 2 am en la cama. 

Si vas a llegar a deshora, ten la decencia de usar otro cuarto para no despertarme. - Ciel prendió el velador molesto para luego diera media vuelta y seguir durmiendo con una sonrisa secreta al recordar su domingo.


	2. Mi Arte, Mi Ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que me maten: Yana hizo canónico el mal gusto de Sebastian en la decoración, así que si, tiene mal gusto y recuerden que es Ciel mismo en el manga quien se encarga de decidir lo que quiere es Ciel mismo.... Si Ciel se viste tan bien eso es merito de mi amada Nina y no de Sebastian (al que todos le dicen que usa un traje de mayordomo medio pasado de moda). 
> 
> Yana hizo a Sebastian egocéntrico, si en el manga no fuera un demonio capaz de realizar las hazañas increibles.... con solo ser guapo no le alcanzaría si fuera humano.

Ciel iba de salida cuando Sebastian todavía en pijama le recordó la bendita cita en la galería de arte que ya no necesitaba. Los tres se encontraron a las 3 pm en la puerta. El de seguridad los dejó entrar y Sebastian los condujo directo a lo bueno, su arte. 

Sieglinde le hizo una mirada cómplice a Ciel que le hizo el gesto de que mantenga la boca cerrada como si tuviera cremallera. Lamentable fue que Sebastian se acercó para mirarse en el espejo de la columna y vio como ambos se reían, girándose indignado. 

¿Se puede saber que es lo tan gracioso? - levantó su barbilla en un gesto despectivo mientras cruzaba los brazos. 

No nada. - Sieglinde miró a un costado conteniendo la risa mordiéndose las mejillas. 

No te contengas, quiero saber la opinión de un genio. 

Miró a Ciel y este la instó a que lo haga. Por más que lo intentó no pudo mentir. - lo único que veo son rayones al azar hechos por un niño de 3 años. Por más que me digan que esto también es arte no veo cuales son los criterios objetivos usados para clasificarlo como tal. 

No esperaba que alguien como usted entendiera la sensibilidad del arte… es algo que escapa a sus pobres habilidades sociales. - sonrió con superioridad. 

Oh ya veo, entonces este arte no se valora por criterios cuantificables, para incentivar a gente sin talento para que lo haga a modo de terapia. Es un método interesante para descargar la agresividad latente. - susurró para si muy concentrada. 

Ciel pensó exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que las vio. De improviso corrió al toilette para poder reir con discreción sin éxito. Medio compuesto volvió sin poder evitar que sus comisuras se elevaran. 

¿Y tu la secundas? Desde que apareció la discapacitada social le festejas todas sus gracias. Para mí es basta, queda rechazada. 

Me parece bien, me alegra conocer tu opinión y me importa tres pepinos. En lo que respecta a mí, me gusta para ser la madre de mi hijo/a, pero eso lo supe desde la primara cita. - Ciel le dio la mano para cerrar el negocio. 

¿Dices que serás el donante? ¡No puedes! Lo lógico es que sea yo. - Sebastian protestó. 

Te dije desde el principio que quería que se pareciera a mí, no podría si no fuera el donante. Quiero un auténtico Phantomhive. 

Si eso es lo que quieres no cuentes conmigo, ten a ese hijo solo. - Sebastian lo chantajeó con dejarlo para que desistiera. Siempre funcionaba. 

Me parece bien, tu que tienes más tiempo libre arregla la venta de la casa con un agente. Por suerte es el único bien en común. Vamos Sieglinde tenemos que hablar sobre el procedimiento y de paso te acerco a la universidad. - Ciel ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero. 

Sebastian se quedó mirando sin entender por que falló. Podía ser un poco egoísta pero perder a Ciel no era una opción, no cuando la luz de su estrella estaba en su ocaso, por más que luchara contra el paso del tiempo. Una pareja joven y hermosa como Ciel multiplicaba sus posibilidades de roles principales y como plus le daba un lugar destacado en la sociedad, por el origen sangre azul de Ciel. 

No te preocupes, luego de esto lo hará recapacitar y volverá pidiendo perdón. - Sieglinde tocó el hombro de Ciel en apoyo. 

Ciel la miró pensativo mientras le abría la puerta del auto y sin decir nada se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. 

“Felicitaciones Bassy, tiraste tanto de la cuerda que se rompió. Si Ciel estaba contigo era por costumbre y ya no por cariño… que triste.”

No tienes que sentirte culpable, nada de lo que pasó es culpa tuya. Nosotros hace tiempo que veníamos mal y sinceramente estoy harto de darle nuevas oportunidades. 

Si lo sé pero no deja de ser triste la ruptura de una pareja de tantos años, cuando pudo corregirse el error en forma sencilla. 

Ahora no importa, nosotros tenemos negocios que tratar Srta. Sieglinde Sullivan. Tenemos que re veer el acuerdo inicial porque todo ha cambiado…. Por tus óvulos eran 230 mil libras ¿Cuanto te falta para costear tu entrenamiento? - Ciel era distante y eficiente solo prestando atención al tráfico. 

Me faltan 630 mil libras para mi objetivo, ya tengo ahorradas unas 350 mil. 

¿Nunca pensaste en ser madre? 

Bueno la verdad es que depende si lograba ser seleccionada para Marte. Si no era elegida pensaba tener al menos un hijo y cuando tuviera otra oportunidad ya sería grande como para valerse por si mismo. 

¿Y porqué no ahora? Desde aquí es el periodo más largo así que cuando consigas esa misión ya sería mayor como para no depender de su madre. Yo quiero ser padre y no me interesa tener relación con la madre, puedes cederme todos tus derechos y dejarlo conmigo que tengo una familia amorosa que lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos y un futuro asegurado. ¿Qué dices?

Que cuando la limosna es grande hasta el santo desconfía. 

Ju, había olvidado lo buena que eres para ver el contexto. Claro que no es lo único, no quiero una laboratorio de por medio y lo del domingo pienso repetirlo todas las veces que haga falta hasta que me canse. Gestarás y parirás a ese hijo en mi casa donde puedo supervisarte personalmente en todo el proceso. Cuando nazca y me firmes la renuncia a cualquier derecho tendrás esos 630 mil en efectivo. No te confundas, no busco amor y si llegas a violar este contrato o te involucres sentimentalmente te multo. 

¿Me multas? ¿Cómo? ¿Por cuánto? - no estaba tan sorprendida que quisiera un resguardo, era un hombre de negocios exitoso y esos no eran generosos ni dejaban librado nada a la suerte. 

Si violas el contrato de alguna forma, como intentar seducirme; quedarte con el niño o engañarme para creas que es mio cuando tiene otro padre deberás pagarme 2 millones de Libras en efectivo o con trabajo. Eres inteligente así que no te costará aprender a limpiar una casa. - la miró fugazmente con una sonrisa cruel. 

Mañana te contesto siempre y cuando me mandes un borrador con anticipación, yo tampoco quiero sorpresas ni nada en el aire. Los empresarios suelen ser criaturas muy tramposas con la letra chica. En un programa vi que son tan codiciosos que no les importa robarse el contenido de una caja de donaciones. - lo miró en forma aguda. 

Oh si, yo también vi ese programa y no te lo niego. Está bien mañana te lo paso y me escribes la respuesta. Una cosa más…. Esto es confidencial por lo que no puedes ni confiárselo a tu almohada. 

La dejó en la puerta del laboratorio. Una llamada entrante de C. V lo hizo emprender rápidamente el camino hacia su oficina. 

Hola C. V que indulgente son los tiempos de la política hasta te sobra tiempo para visitar a tu hermano. 

Que ocurrente… sabemos que el motivo de porqué estoy aquí se llama S. M y me ha estado volviendo loco la última media hora. 

¿Sado Masoquismo? Deberías dejar de ver pornografía, afectará tu carrera y las pocas neuronas sanas que tienes. Supongo que luego visitaras alguna tienda de esas y le llevarás un regalo a Lizzy ¿Algunos juguetes traviesos? - desvió hábilmente el tema. 

No mi S. M, tu S. M con patas que me llama cada 15 minutos porque a él lo silenciaste. Con respecto a los juguetes llegas 5 años tarde hermanito. ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo? Que lo habías cortado por culpa de Sullivan. - su hermano no ocultó que estaba feliz. 

Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, si hay un culpable es el mismo Sebastian. Sin embargo por la caída de un soldado en combate este general no aborta la misión paternidad. - sacó 2 botellas del frigobar en su oficina. 

Esa noche a la tarde Sieglinde recibió el borrador de Ciel. Lo analizó con lupa, era evidente que todas las obligaciones eran suyas pero una vez más no era ella la del dinero. Lo meditó fríamente, algunas precauciones estaban de más como la de meter el perro con un hijo de otro o la de enamorarse. Cuando lo había vuelto a ver fue igual que siempre, no se le aceleró el corazón, ni sintió las mariposas en el estómago. Solo se había dado el gusto y estaba lista para pasar la página, le envió su respuesta total ¿qué podía salir mal? 

¿Qué hizo qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Tu hermano es un idiota! Así arruina cualquier posibilidad al comportarse como un sucio proxeneta. 

Lo mismo le dije y sabes lo que me contestó: que el estaba seguro de ser gay y que solo lo hacía con " fines reproductivos" que no nos hiciéramos ilusiones. Que no iba a permitir que otro volviera a aprovecharse de él como lo hizo Sebastian. 

Un tarado miedoso ¿qué le pasa? Se le atrofió el cerebro de tanto que se la puso que ahora tiene la madurez emocional de un niño de 2 años. Pensé que con todas las que le hizo Sebastian tendría demasiada tolerancia a la frustración. - Lizzy se sentó cruzada de brazos en el sofá. 

No solo eso, cuando le pregunté si era él el que violaba el acuerdo enamorándose me salio con el famoso ¿Y qué puede salir mal? Bleh. - sacó la lengua porque esa era la frase prohibida. 

Orgulloso de mierda, lo que te mereces es que te cayera la maldición y que sea Sieglinde la que ni te registre y te arrastres como un caracol suplicando por su amor….

Para Ciel la vivienda no era un problema, tenía muchas casas por lo que solo empacó sus cosas y tomó a su perra. El ama de llaves le comunicó que mañana a la tarde podían trasladar el resto de sus cosas, le pidió si podía continuar trabajando para él. Ciel accedió pues su ama de llaves lo acompañó desde antes de ir a vivir con Sebastian. Ordenó que las llevaran a su casa de campo a 2 horas de Londres y sería perfecta para mantener la discreción. 

Sebastian llegó con la cabeza hecha un lío por todos los consejos contradictorios que recibió de sus amistades. Unos le aconsejaban que se mantuviera firme y otros que corriera su suplicarle perdón porque Ciel Phantomhive no era un hombre piadoso ni que diera segundas oportunidades. Fue finalmente Irene Díaz que volvía de la luna de miel con su segundo esposo quien le aconsejó hablar con tranquilidad. 

“¿Pero como hacerlo después de esto?” - Sebastian volvió el miércoles por la noche y encontró a su casa vacía excepto por su gata, su sillón masajeador y sus cuadros de arte abstracto. En la habitación solo se salvaba de la nada misma su guardarropa tan lleno como siempre. 

Se tiró en su sillón deprimido, derrotado con el único consuelo que no traicionaba y acudía raudo en su auxilio. - Oh Lily tu eres la única que nunca me abandonas, es por eso que eres mi gran amor. 

Sebastian volvía como al principio cuando llegó a Londres buscando su gran oportunidad con solo dos mudas de ropa y 3 mil libras en el bolsillo. Qué difícil vivir en la austeridad cuando había conocido el cielo…..

Luego de firmar el contrato cada uno fue por su lado como cualquier reunión de negocios. Sieglinde llegó al laboratorio donde se encontró con la novedad de un nuevo compañero de trabajo. Arthur Wordsmith un joven médico especializado en oftalmología que pidió unirse a la investigación de un nuevo material superdelgado y ultra conductivo sensible a la electricidad para realizar una especie de conexión alambrica de los impulsos eléctrico generados entre el cerebro y el nervio óptico dañado.

Hola soy Arthur Wordsmith mucho gusto señorita Sullivan. - estaba nervioso de que su jefa resultara ser una chica linda y toda una autoridad en el tema. 

Arthur Wordsmith…. Ah si leí tu cuento y me gustó muchísimo, esperaré ansiosa la próxima actualización Sr. escritor. 

Es una exageración llamarme escritor, soy un humilde aficionado al cual le apasiona su hobby. 

Te prohíbo que te subestimes así, limitará alcanzar todo tu potencial, tu solo siéntelo y dejate llevar. Quién dice que en el futuro no te conviertes en el nuevo Arthur Conan Doyle. - le guiñó el ojo y comenzaron a trabajar. 

Ciel terminó su horario y como todo separado reciente fue a festejar su nueva soltería. Para evitar toparse con Sebastian fue a una nueva discoteca donde se encontró con sus ex compañeros del Weston: Joanne Hancourt y su novia junto a Neil Mc Millan con su esposa. Su amistad duró todo el cursado hasta que Ciel comenzó la universidad cuando se saltó 3 grados y a los 13 comenzó con la universidad. Mantuvieron el contacto pese a todo pero este fue mermando hasta extinguirse principalmente debido a Sebastian que no toleraba a nadie de su antigua vida. 

El alcohol les fue aflojando la lengua y las inhibiciones tanto como para que la novia de Hancourt le propusiera sumarse a su fiesta Swinger. Ciel recordó la vez en que encontró a Sebastian masturbándose con un video de una orgía mixta. Aceptó de inmediato, ya no le debía nada a nadie más que a él mismo. 

Se retiró de la casa de Mc Millan a la madrugada , no iba a negar que fue divertido, pero no sabía explicar por que no se sintió tan a gusto participando en una orgía de todos contra todos. Se sintió que faltaba algo, como un simple acto de descarga animal e impersonal. 

“Tal vez eres del tipo que le gusta algo más personal. No es fácil mantener el ritmo con tanta gente y cambiando el condón cada vez es un poco incómodo.”

Cuando llegó a la mitad de la jornada se dio cuenta que no fue tan buena idea trasnochar entre semana por la fuerte migraña que lo acompañó el resto del día. Se preguntó como hacía Sebastian para aguantar este ritmo. 

En el momento que era más apreciada su tranquilidad tuvo que entrar Sebastian por la puerta y detrás su secretaria disculpándose. 

¿Estás satisfecho? No creí que fueras del tipo que quiere destruir a su ex. - le mostró una revista más amarilla que un pato donde una serie de fotos mostraban a la esposa de Mc Millan refregando su trasero por su regazo. 

Oh déjamela quiero enmarcar este buen momento para recordarlo cuando ya no pueda. No veo en que te perjudica, en todo caso es Mc Millan el más perjudicado al quedar como un cornudo consciente. Que yo sepa tu y yo no somos nada. - le dedicó una mirada junto a una sonrisa cruel que la acompañaba. 

Te recuerdo que para el mundo estamos juntos y soy el principal candidato de la comunidad LGTB para el parlamento por el partido igualdad y libertad…. ¿Cómo crees que va afectar a mi imagen cuando mi marido es fotografiado perreando con una rubia? 

Y yo te recuerdo que no estamos ni estaremos casados, incluso fue tuya la idea de separarnos es tuya. Si tanto estaba en juego hubieras armado una conferencia de prensa para decir que estabas disponible para el próximo. 

¿Vas a terminar 8 años de amor como si nada? 

Si te hubieras molestado en otra cosa que no sea en mirar tu propio ombligo durante estos 8 años sabrías que una vez que decido no hay vuelta atrás. Te dí demasiadas oportunidades y nunca quisiste cambiar…. No en realidad no podías cambiar tu personalidad, eso ya lo entendí. 

Sabes que cuando te des cuenta de tu error ya no estaré disponible, deberías reflexionar y dejar de lado ese enorme orgullo que tienes. - Sebastian se fue dando un portazo que repercutió en su migraña. 

Llamó a su secretaria y dio las directivas de prohibir la entrada de Sebastian Michaelis en Funtom, a riesgo de perder su puesto de trabajo.

Sebastian subió a su Porche negro porque ese día no estaba de animo para el Lamborguini; y sonó el timbre de la banda sonora de Psicosis, lo que le decía que William "Tieso" Spears estaba del otro lado de la linea. Estaba obligado a escuchar lo que tenía que decir porque era él el presidente del partido Igualdad y Libertad. 

Michaelis me imagino que las viste. Tienes que salir a hablar de inmediato si todavía quieres esa banca. ¿Para cuando quieres la conferencia de prensa? - su voz robótica le llegó del otro lado junto con el persistente repiquetear de un teléfono sin atender.

Prepara todo para hoy a las 2 pm y no te molestes por la organización deja que el profesional se encargue. Te aseguro que el mundo sabrá que lo que Ciel Cedric Phantomhive me ha echo padecer. 

Ciel tenía un día difícil donde nada parecía salir de acuerdo a sus deseos, solo deseaba que llegara la noche para volver a casa. Sin embargo luego de la escena de Sebastian decidió ir a recoger a Sieglinde para disfrutar de un fin de semana en casa como hace mucho no hacía. O esa era su intención cuando se encontró el vestíbulo cerrado por la horda de periodistas esperando por él. 

¿Alguien sería tan amable de informarme que demonios pasa afuera? - Ciel preguntó cuando su asesor legal Lawrence Bluer salió a su encuentro. 

Me imagino que la vio ¿no? Entonces acompáñeme a mi oficina para que diseñemos la estrategia a seguir. 

Ciel vio a Sebastian en su mejor papel: como una esposa sufrida, abandonada y estafada por su pérfido marido. Mostraba la casa vacía y deprimente llorando en la "miseria" luego de que lo dejaran en la calle. Para aumentar el dramatismo había quitado todos sus horrendo cuadros de arte moderno, que podría obtener dinero con ellos en caso de que alguien tuviera su mismo mal gusto. 

Que bueno que hice que un notario asentara todo en un acta y un video el inventario de lo que se iba y lo que quedaba… sabía que podía llegar a hacer algo por el estilo. Mañana te traigo todo para que aplastemos a la cucaracha. Voy a demostrarle lo que significa tenerme de enemigo. 

Señor dejar esa casa vacía no cree que fue excesivo. 

Todo lo que había en esa casa lo compre con mi dinero, que es lo que quiere. No te olvides Bluer que gracias a Dios no cometí el error de casarme con él. Además que hizo con todo el dinero que ganó en estos 8 años, si fui yo el que soportó toda la carga de gastos y vida de estrellita. 

Si es por eso, lo podemos averiguar muy fácil, vivir juntos no le da derecho a los gananciales si la otra parte no aportó su contribución en partes equivalentes. Si me autoriza comenzaremos con la operación de trapos sucios al sol. - con una sonrisa espejó sus gafas. 

Hazlo, quiero ver como el mundo descubre la farsa que es Sebastian Michaelis. Llama al piloto tendré que usar el helipuerto. 

Llegó cuando Sieglinde se despedía de sus compañeros de trabajo en la puerta del laboratorio. Vio a un tipo demasiado cerca de ella y hablando con mucha confianza. 

Sieglinde hablaba con Arthur cuando se topó con Ciel. El dijo ser discreto, pero ahora dudaba del alcance del término, venir a buscarla en un helicóptero no era ser discreto precisamente. Sieglinde despidió a Arthur con un beso en la mejilla y fue al encuentro de Ciel que no lucía muy feliz. 

Ciel cuanto lo siento, vi lo que te hizo. - lo abrazó por los hombros y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. 

No me importa, aunque admito que es molesto con todos los reporteros en la puerta de mi empresa. - la abrazó por la cintura en un gesto muy íntimo mientras miraba a Arthur de reojo, mirándolos con esa expresión de perro apaleado. Su sonrisa tomó el control de su boca. 

Ahora con esto la confidencialidad voló por la ventana, sabe lo del hijo y prometió dar detalles. 

No estamos haciendo nada ilegal, tengo derecho a hacer de mi vida lo que quiera, si quiero ser padre es problema mío. Empecé a salir con Sebastian cuando recién cumplía los 16 años y nadie salió a horrorizarse por ello. Ni siquiera yo lo hice y me metí de cabeza a una relación sin saber que era lo que quería. 

Es normal que tengas dudas y quieras experimentar cosas nuevas, eres humano y es tu derecho. Si no fuera así ni siquiera tendríamos todavía civilización. Pequeño saltamontes no te etiquetes ni te limites a ti mismo, rompe el tablero y desafía el sistema. 

Si hubiera sabido que eras una anarquista semejante…. Pero ya es demasiado tarde porque soy un hedonista capitalista que me encanta en la forma como se siente tu cuerpo junto al mío. 

Ciel se dedicó a disfrutar de cada momento. Pensó que pasada la emoción del primer encuentro sería un proceso tedioso y mecánico. Para su sorpresa estaba equivocado, porque lo disfrutó tanto como la primera vez y es que Sieglinde era una amante entusiasta. Haberlo pasado tan bien solo lo confundió aún mas. Pensó que era gay, pero no había dudas que se sentía atraído por Sieglinde de manera sexual. Nunca le sucedió con una mujer (Salvo con Angelina Jolie en su adolescencia), pero tampoco nunca se había sentido atraído por otro hombre a parte de Sebastian. Era algo que tenía que consultarlo con C. V y con Lizzy. 

Hola C. C a que debo el honor de tu llamada. 

¿Estarías disponible el lunes por la noche? 

Sabes que para mi hermanito estoy siempre y te vienes cuando quieras. Si estás con ella porque mejor no te vienes a almorzar mañana. Vi los periódicos y necesitas más que las declaraciones de tu vocero, necesitas un coaching intensivo de parte mía (que soy modestamente el mejor) y el del viejo que de eso sabe mucho. 

Bueno esta bien nos vemos mañana. 

¿Era C. C, va a venir? 

Si, ahora tengo que advertir a papá y mamá que ella no es su novia, que no empiecen a presionar para que todo salga acorde a nuestro plan maestro y el tortuga de mi hermano deje negar lo evidente. - Ciel Vincent abrazó a su esposa que estaba arreglada para una cena de gala. 

Tu hermano fue y será lento en cuanto a sentimientos. Lo que más me preocupa es que Sebastian aprovecha lo de su separación para atacarte indirectamente acusando a la familia de ser homofóbica y que pretendemos "reformarlo". - Lizzy jugó con el botón de la camisa de su marido. 

No creas que no me preocupa que C. C quede en el medio de una guerra entre los diferentes colectivos LGTB gracias a su ex. Si se discriminan entre ellos, nosotros los heterosexuales somos el enemigo. La mayoría de esos amigos se identifican como gay; C. C ya tiene puntos de falta por tener amigas lesbianas como Nina. Me imagino cuando al fin tenga que decirle al mundo que es bisexual, cuando Redmond lo hizo recibió mucho odio principalmente de gente que militaba por derechos civiles. 

Pobre Edgar le escribieron traidor en su auto 0 km ¿No se supone que buscan y luchan por la igualdad para todos? Me parece absurdo detenerse en algo que no hace la capacidad de una persona, algo tan privado como con quien duerme. 

Lizzy, lamentable es que ningún grupo humano está libre del fanatismo. Incluso debe existir grupos que antagonizan hasta en la forma "correcta" de ver una serie de televisión. 

Ciel llegó a casa de su hermano junto a Sieglinde demasiado tarde se percató que sus padres estaban presentes porque olvido que su hermano se lo había dicho. Su madre se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo. 

Mamá por favor no soy un niño. - intentó liberarse avergonzado de que su madre actuara frente a la chica con la que dormía de esa forma. 

Desde que comenzó su relación con Sebastian su relación se volvió distante. Muchos años pasó convencido que era porque sus padres no aceptaban su orientación, pero ahora podía ver claramente que el problema era a quién había elegido de pareja. En ese entonces estaba tan desesperado por complacer a la gran estrella Sebastian Michaelis que fue él quien se aisló de su familia. Tenía que reconocer que su padre siempre tuvo razón cuando le decía que solo se estaban aprovechando de él. Debería tener el coraje de hablar con él para pedirle su perdón.

Así que usted es la famosa donante del óvulo de mi futuro nieto. Soy Vincent Phantomhive y ella es mi esposa Rachel. 

Un gusto, soy Sieglinde Sullivan, investigadora adjunta de la universidad de Oxford. - tomó la mano extendida. 

La verdad es que no entiendo ese trato turbio que tienen ustedes dos. Creí haberte ensañado como tratar a las mujeres C. C. - su padre lo regañó. 

Padre, es normal que un hombre no espere a formar pareja si quiere ser padre. No pienso ser abuelo de mis hijos. 

C. C eso lo tengo claro, no evadas el tema, sabes que me refiero a contratarla también para lo otro… como si fuera una meretriz. Deberías hacerlo en un laboratorio como todo el mundo o asumes tu responsabilidad teniendo una relación normal con esta chica y que dure lo que tenga que durar.

Disculpe Sr. Vincent yo puedo explicárselo, mi objetivo es convertirme en astronauta para ser una de los colonos en marte. Como no tiene regreso pensé que podía cumplir de esa forma una de las cosas en mi lista de cosas por hacer. - Sieglinde intentó explicar pero la cara de Vincent indicaba que no lo convencía sus excusas. 

Si entiendo que es una profesión de alto riesgo pero sigue sin gustarme eso de concebir un hijo como si fueran una pareja pero no lo son. 

Solo dame tiempo padre, acabo de salir de una relación larga y todavía no estoy preparado para asumir ni siquiera mi orientación… ella me gusta mucho y estoy demasiado confundido. Estos últimos años viví convencido que era gay pero ahora no se si es correcto saltar de repente a una relación estable con una chica. - intentó maquillar a medias la situación. 

Hijo no estoy en tu contra, no sabes como me arrepentí de no haberte sabido aconsejar con Sebastian. Cuando lo conociste era un señor mayor de 35 años y tu acababas de cumplir los 16 años. Eras vulnerable e inexperto, te faltaba la madurez como para ir a vivir de cabeza con Michaelis como si escaparas de casa. 

Pero papá….

Dejame terminar C. C porque veo que estarás cometiendo el mismo error, no estás huyendo de la casa esta vez, pero estás huyendo de ti mismo. Hijo son tus sentimientos ¿Quién se cree con el derecho de juzgar si es correcto o no si decides salir con una chica? Es tu vida y si esos que se dicen tus amigos no lo comprenden, entonces no son tus amigos. - lo tomó por los hombros para obligarlo a que escuche y deje de estar tan pendiente de la opinión de otros. 

Papá lo siento, fui obstinado cuando no quise escucharlos y asumí lo que no era. Me convencí a mi mismo que no lo aceptaban por ser hombre. Tienen razón en que ahora estoy cometiendo el mismo error de supeditar mis deseos a la expectativa de los demás, sucumbiendo a la presión social. Pero si lo admito entonces…. Entonces significa que estos 8 años estuve cometiendo un error. - lo abrazó mortificado. 

Hijo mío las relaciones no son algo en lo que puedas valorar de correcto o equivocado, simplemente funcionan o no. Todas y cada una de ellas nos ayudan a madurar. El orgullo está de más en cuestión de sentimientos, que cuando termines una relación te aferres a lo malo no es sano. Ser adulto es reconocer cuando el amor termina y seguir adelante. Para pelear se necesitan dos. - Rachel besó y abrazó a su testarudo hijo menor. 

Mas te vale que estés agradecido por tener una familia tan hermosa que están para ti aun si no pides su ayuda. No todos tenemos esa suerte. - Sieglinde se limpió una lágrima intrusa ya que en su familia no era de las que prestaba demasiada atención a los sentimientos. 

Bien todo muy lindo, muy emocionante pero yo tengo hambre. - Ciel Vincent les recordó que no habían almorzado. 

No puedo creer que hayas arruinado el ambiente solo porque quieres almorzar, debería dejarte sin postre. - Lizzy tiró de la mejilla del insensible de su marido. 

El Lunes Ciel Cedric era un hombre nuevo que se aceptaba a sí mismo y confiaba en su propio criterio. El reencuentro y reconciliación con su familia era algo que necesitaba. Si había un culpable de aislarse de la gente que lo amaba era él mismo. Tener pareja no implica cortar todos tus lazos para que tu vida gire en torno a tu pareja. 

Entre su padre y su hermano lo adiestraron para responder a las preguntas de los periodistas más mordaces como si estuviera en un estrado siendo acusado del delito más aberrante de la historia. Trascendidos hablaban que Sebastian había presentado una demanda reclamando el 50 % de todo lo que ganó los últimos 8 años. Lejos de ser otra separación de personas famosas se aderezó con pretensiones políticas de Sebastian. Su padre fue 2 veces alcalde de Londres, su hermano integrante de la cámara de los lores, ahora disputaba las elecciones por el cargo de primer ministro haciéndolos blancos de sus ataques. 

Para lo que no estaba preparado era para todo el correo de odio que recibió en las redes sociales de Funtom o que le cerraran la puerta en la cara en lugares que solía frecuentar. Lo más lamentable es que no todo provenía de los fanboys de la pareja SebaCiel, sino de gente del partido, o incluso gente conservadora y aparentemente homofóbica, que lo increpaban por cambiar livianamente de "gusto", acusándolo de falta de compromiso, valores fundamentales y que no les extrañaba que esa incapacidad de sostener una relación estable lo condujera a procrear un hijo en forma egoísta al que le faltaría el amor de madre. 

No podía culparlos por reclamarle, cuando él fue el que se lo permitió desde el principio, esforzándose hasta lo imposible para vivir de acuerdo a sus expectativas, dejando que no existiera ningún límite entre la vida que mostraban para la carrera de Sebastian y su vida privada. Para toda esa gente el no era un ser humano real con vida propia, era solo una fantasía y a nadie le gustan que acaben con su fantasía. 

Ciel quiero que mantengas la calma, ellos buscarán sangre porque la polémica vende. Si se lo permites, influirán en la decisión de la corte de familia presionando con la opinión pública. Si vas a ladrarle a los periodistas los harás que tengan simpatía automáticamente por tu ex. - Lawrence intentó que enfriara su temperamento mientras el conductor leía todos los mensajes en Twitter. 

Sí, si debo actuar y responder como si tuviera hielo en las venas responder tranquilamente a cualquier reverenda estupidez o calumnia. Dicen que miente, miente que algo quedará…. Acepté la entrevista para dar mi versión y decidí darla el Ottelos`s Show pese a su lengua viperina porque es el único que te deja contestar adecuadamente una pregunta. 

Si logras sortear sus preguntas insidiosas causarás un gran impacto y credibilidad. Dios quiera que logremos acabar con ese ridículo boicot a los productos Funtom Co. 

Sebastian estuvo anoche en Bravat`s Night y se mostró demasiado parcial, no me extrañaría que esa zorra haya dormido con él. 

¿Qué harás cuando te pregunten sobre la futura madre del bebé? Sebastian insinuó que tenían un affaire y que era la causante de la separación. 

No te preocupes Bluer, tengo una bomba que opacará todo lo que Sebastian diga. 

Ciel veía en su móvil la entrevista donde le hacían la última pregunta: ….Sebastian ¿hay posibilidades de que SebaCiel tenga un final feliz? ….. 

Sky soy un romántico incurable pero ya no estoy seguro si Ciel realmente me amó o solo se aprovechó de mí. - una lágrima única corrió por su mejilla. 

El SebaCiel se mantuvo a flote durante 8 años y todo parecía perfecto…. ¿hay un tercero en discordia? - 

Una tercera en discordia querrás decir. Ciel me traicionó no solo a mí, sino a toda la comunidad LGTB. Un día me salió con que quería un hijo; me encantan los niños y colaboro todos los años con el hospital infantil Reina Ana para navidad; pero volviendo a tema me pareció que era extraña la condición de que fuera él el donante. Yo era el activo de la relación, lo lógico es que yo fuera el padre. Cuando la conocí me di cuenta enseguida que había algo ahí, era obvio que estuvo utilizándome todo este tiempo. 

Hmf… maldito demonio siempre hace de todo lo dramatiza para hacerlo un espectáculo y lo peor es que le creen cualquier cosa que dice. Supongo que me lo merezco por dejar llevarme de las narices por él…..No Ciel Cedric, no vuelvas a decir eso. Es una lástima que dedicaras 8 años a esta persona, pero eso no fue tu culpa. Llegó el momento de exponer tu lado de la historia. 

Sieglinde salía del laboratorio cuando fue abordada por una marea humana haciendo demasiadas preguntas para que pueda entender. Era evidente que Sebastian debía haber revelado donde trabajaba y solo esperaba que no haya revelado la dirección de su casa también. Con su personalidad más allá de cualquier convencionalismo saludó a la cámara con una sonrisa y mandó saludos a sus padres en Alemania. 

Señorita Sullivan que dice de las acusaciones de Sebastian Michaelis de estar buscando fama y dinero al sacarle a su hombre. 

Lo siento , no veo mucha televisión así que no tengo idea de lo que dijo o dejó de decir sobre mí. Voy a dar mi versión cuando lo conocí y que pasó cuando comenzaron a disputarse quién sería el donante. Luego hago la gran Poncio Pilatos y me lavo las manos para que hablen los que se están separando. Como dicen en mi país cada pareja es un mundo y los de afuera son de palo. 

Anoche Michaelis la acusó de tener un affaire con su marido. 

Los conocí mediante una página web donde ofrecía mis óvulos por el pago adecuado. En la segunda cita fuimos a una muestra de ¿arte? de Michaelis y se me ocurrió preguntar cuál de los dos sería el donante. Fue evidente que no se habían puesto de acuerdo en el asunto así como tampoco el Sr. Michaelis tenía ningún interés en tener ese hijo, actuando molesto para que su marido desista. 

Entonces dice que el famoso Sebastian miente, que no le gustan los niños tal como declaró. 

La verdad es que de las citas que tuve para conocer a los compradores, el único que tenía interés en ser padre es el Sr. Phantomhive. Pero hablemos de lo importante: ya que están aquí no les gustaría pasar y ver nuestra investigación, el director está adentro y nos vendría bien una ayuda para recaudar fondos para proseguir con las investigaciones. - no terminó de decirlo y los reporteros empezaron a guardar sus equipos, retirándose tan rápido que no reaccionó que quedó sola.

Sully si que es un genio, aunque me dio algo de pena por lo mal educados que fueron. Estaba diciendo algo importante. - Lizzy disgustada miró a su marido que reía despatarrado en el sillón sin poder detenerse. 

Debería contratarla cuando quiera dispersar a periodistas molestos…. ¿Qué si es cierto? Oh vamos Lizzy no te enojes, era una broma. 

La música de presentación comenzó a sonar mientras Nina Hopkins ultimaba los detalles de su vestuario como su diseñadora de cabecera, mejor amiga y panelista del programa le insistió que salga a hablar porque en el mundo del espectáculo, el que calla otorga. 

En el único Show donde diseccionamos la verdad con el ojo forense del mejor, el que no se calla nada, el que busca la verdad de los hechos ante toooodooo!!! Con ustedes ¡OTTELO! - el locutor terminaba su presentación mientras un juego de luces anunciaba la aparición del Showman. 

Con nuestro ojo crítico analizaremos unos de los temas del momento, la impactante ruptura del SebaCiel. Pero como nosotros marcamos la diferencia hemos traído el otro lado de la campana. Recibamos con un aplauso al señor Ciel Cedric Phantomhive. 

Ciel caminó frente a las cámaras con su porte gallardo y distinguido dejando en claro sus orígenes sangre azul. A penas ingresó al plato la potencia de su carisma era mayor en persona que a través de una pantalla, arrancando suspiros en la platea mayormente femenina. Se sentó en el lugar indicado. Sonrió cuando vio por el monitor que el director abusaba de los primeros planos y planos cortos para captar mejor la perfección de sus facciones. Pese a los años de retiro, la cámara seguía amándolo. 

Sr. Phantomhive es un gusto conocerlo y woow ahora entiendo porqué Sebastian se esforzó por mantenerlo escondido en casa…. Y creo que nuestro director también lo entiende muy bien.- se interpuso saludando a la cámara y susurrando a la cámara un todavía estoy aquí, arrancando risas en la platea. 

Mi panelista Nina siempre dice que no diseña para hombres, pero que usted y su hermano son la excepción a la regla. - Ottelo empezó suave para romper el hielo y bajara la guardia. 

La familia de Nina ha vestido a nuestra familia desde siempre, y me enorgullece decir que Nina es uno de los pocos verdaderos amigos que me quedan y confío 100% en su criterio de moda porque ella es la mejor en lo que hace. - sonrió y saludó a Nina que era ponchada por la cámara mientras estaba en su modo fangirl. 

Dijo de los pocos amigos que le quedan...¿Siente que le dieron la espalda? 

La gran mayoría si, ni siquiera escucharon mi versión de la ruptura y cuando mi ex involucró y perjudicó a una persona inocente que ni siquiera es del mundo del espectáculo. También me entristece descubrir la creciente atomización del movimiento LGTB y la agresividad entre sus propios colectivos como si fueran el enemigo. 

¿A caso no era gay? - Miró disimuladamente las preguntas preparadas. 

No, siempre fui y seré bisexual. Que haya tenido una larga relación estable con un hombre no significa que solo soy gay o me gusten más los hombres. Cuando veo una mujer hermosa mis ojos se van solo como le sucede a cualquier heterosexual. Lo que sucede es que a mí no me interesa el género, si no la persona de la que me enamoro. 

Creo que es la primera vez que se lo escucho decir ¿Por qué no lo aclaró antes? 

Un poco de pereza y otro por los prejuicios que acarreamos injustamente los bisexuales. Siempre se nos acusa de no saber lo que queremos, ser incapaces de asumir un compromiso a largo plazo por inconstantes o peor aún, que somos unos promiscuos y que saltamos encima de todo lo que parezca tener pulso. Eso sucede no solo de parte de los heterosexuales, creo que lo mas duro es recibirlos del resto de los colectivos LGTB. 

Hace dos semanas lo fotografiaron perreando con una rubia muy despampanante ¿era su festejo de regreso a la soltería? 

Si como lo tendría cualquiera luego de quedar libre tras una larga relación. Salir de fiesta es una etapa que no viví. A penas cumplí los 16 años me fui a vivir con Sebastian, su época de discoteca había pasado hace mucho porque el era ya un señor de 35 años. - sonrió con malicia porque sabía que odiaba que lo llamaran viejo o dijeran su verdadera edad. 

¡Esa es una diferencia de 19 años! Si ocurriera ahora el Sr. Michaelis estaría en serios problemas legales porque lo sedujo cuando todavía tenía 15 años…. Y ¿no se arrepiente ? Usted era demasiado joven e inexperto. 

Ottelo eso es difícil de responder…. Digamos que tengo sentimientos encontrados. Sebastian fue muy importante y viví a su lado cosas muy buenas como muy malas. Finalmente los sin sabores superaron a los momentos buenos y fue la causa de nuestra ruptura. Si me arrepiento es de no haber esperado a conocerlo mejor para convivir tal como me pedía mi familia. Y aprovecho para pedirles perdón públicamente y desmentir la supuesta homofobia de mi familia.

Desmiente las acusaciones de su ex con respecto al alejamiento con su familia. 

Categóricamente, fui un mocoso y me faltaba madurez suficiente para aceptar la voz de la experiencia. Fui orgulloso e ignoré por qué hay un periodo de tiempo en que sabiamente las parejas se toman su tiempo antes de convivir. Quizás si hubiera seguido el consejo de mis padres hubiera tenido otra madurez para manejar ciertos temas, no habría sufrido inútilmente por las cosas en que lo hice con la esperanza que cambiara. Incluso quizás nuestro amor nunca hubiera acabado. 

Usted quería que cambiara, es curioso que el detonante fuera su deseo de ser padre. Cuales eran las cosas que deseaba que dejara de lado. 

Quería que comprendiera que había algo más importante que él. También quería que me reconozca como persona y dejar de ser su accesorio de moda para presumir. Ahora soy un hombre adulto con opiniones y necesidades, en esta pareja no tenían espacio. Siempre todo giraba en torno a él, mientras que a mí me tocaba postergar al mismo tiempo en que tenía que darlo todo. Era algo injusto, su falta de respuesta solo generó resentimiento. 

Sebastian le reclama 8 años de gananciales, hizo declaraciones muy fuertes de que lo estafó y lo llevó a la quiebra por lo que presentó la demanda. - la sonrisa maliciosa de Ottelo y su forma de mirarlo por encima del marco de sus gafas indicaba su deseo de incomodarlo. 

Si las escuché y mi abogado entabló una contra demanda. Si hay alguien que se siente estafado y reclama su parte soy yo. Durante 8 años quién sostuvo económicamente todo fui yo. Desde el pan que se llevaba a la boca como las cuentas de luz, vacaciones todo. Como buen macho proveedor incluso financié su extenso guardarropas hasta que me harté y comenzaron los roces. Viendo como sería la dinámica me resguardé conservando las boletas de todo. Al romper la convivencia es lógico que me llevara lo que es mío. Nosotros fuimos concubinos, no esposos. 

Nunca imaginé que Sebastian evitó contribuir en partes iguales en los gastos de la pareja, sobre todo cuando su caché no baja de los 6 ceros. ¿Dónde cree que están los ingresos durante estos 8 años? 

Quiero creer que en algún paraíso fiscal porque la única compra significativa que hizo son sus cuadros espantosos que debe tener escondidos en su guardarropa y sus muebles de mal gusto. Le dije cuando me mudé que buscara a un agente para que vendiera la casa que fue nuestra primera y única compra en conjunto. - Ciel estaba empezando a incomodarse esperando la señal mágica de redondeo que no llegaba. 

Ayer la Srta. Sullivan dijo que ella era solamente la donante del óvulo y que el problema surgió al no ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién sería el donante. ¿Usted quería que fuera su hijo biológico? 

Creo que lo merezco, a fin de cuentas quién estaría pendiente de su cuidado sería yo. A Sebastian le gustan los gatos por el único motivo porque son bajo mantenimiento y atención, todo lo que demande más de 30 minutos de su tiempo es catalogado de "algo demandante". La gente opina muy livianamente que debería adoptar con tantos niños abandonados pero no es algo tan fácil de hacer. Tampoco algo para todo el mundo, el mundo está lleno de parejas heterosexuales que cada año eligen tener sus hijos biológicos en lugar de adoptar... Hace falta tener una generosidad especial y una capacidad de amar extraordinaria. Yo soy conciente que no la poseo, no soy ni mejor ni peor que el resto, simplemente soy igual. 

Luego de todo ese revuelo ¿sigue con la idea de tener un hijo? 

Si, con lo que sucedió perjudicó a la señorita Sullivan. Ella vendía sus óvulos para cumplir una meta que de otra forma no podría…. Le pido perdón por involucrarla en todo esto y espero que acepte ser la madre de mi hijo. 

Miss Sullivan con solo 17 años tiene un doctorado en química, máster en microbiologia, es ingeniera informática y tiene un C. I de 200 puntos. Sus padres tienen el galardón de ser dos premios noble en química. Por lo que se ve en cámara también es muy bonita ¿busca un bebé de diseño? 

Igual que todos los que deciden ser padres eligiendo pareja. Cuando uno tiene una pareja busca que su hijo tenga un determinado conjunto de rasgos. Los que tenemos menos suerte tenemos que conformarnos con los catálogos de los centros de fertilidad asistida. ¿Si quiero que mi hijo sea inteligente? Por supuesto, yo mismo tengo un C. I de 168 puntos, todos en mi familia tienen un C. I superior a los 105 puntos, así que no creo que mi hijo tenga problemas de adaptación o sentirse fuera de lugar porque tendrá una familia que lo contenga. 

Esa pequeña zorra astuta rebatió cada una de las declaraciones de Sebas chan. Pobre, debe estar destrozado Will…… ¿Will me estás escuchando? - Grell restregó sus dientes produciendo un sonido incómodo.

Si lo escuché y no hace falta que hagas ese ruido infernal. Cometí un error en proponerle el cargo a Sebastian en lugar de proponerselo a él. Ese es un hombre que lleva el instinto político en las venas, tiene el talento y el refinamiento del que tu Sebas chan carece por completo. El descerebrado cree que la política es igual que sus peleas de gatas de farándula. 

¡Will qué cruel! Sebas chan es popular, un símbolo en nuestra comunidad y una muestra que nuestra elección sexual no nos limita para estar en el centro de la escena. Pero ese Ciel que gritó a los 4 vientos que está dispuesto a volverse heterosexual. 

Por si te olvidaste la "B" de nuestro colectivo es por bisexual, no significa que tenga una sola elección, ni que está confundido como tú insinúas…. Con unas palabras destruyó a nuestro candidato y puso en duda la legitimidad de nuestra lucha al denunciar que fue discriminado. - se apretó el entrecejo ante el fuerte dolor de cabeza. 

¿Si conseguimos un montón de victorias sociales? Con una banca podríamos impulsar el cupo LGTB para evitar que compañeros tengan que recurrir a la prostitución. - Grell tiró de las solapas de su traje. 

Lo sé cariño, y si bien no es la postura del partido los mensajes de odio, ni el boicot de los productos Funtom será inevitable que nos asocien a los fanáticos de SebaCiel. 

Y si le pedimos a Sebastian que modere su ataque contra la familia Phantomhive para que se centre en la plataforma y propuestas de campaña, quizás…. 

No te escuchará como no lo hizo conmigo cuando le pedí una simple declaración de ruptura de pareja. Esto es demasiado grave como para decidirlo nosotros, tenemos que reunir al partido para decidir que hacer de ahora en adelante. - acarició su cabeza consolándola porque como actriz trans sabe que le llevó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo que su talento fuera reconocido. 

Vaya es un cambio agradable entrar por la puerta principal y la tranquilidad…- Ciel se giró en redondo por la nave central del amplio vestíbulo. 

Lawrence salía a su encuentro con su cara seria que hacía imposible si las cosas iban bien o mal. 

Señor al parecer el boicot ha terminado y no detuvimos a nadie intentando ensuciar la fachada con aerosol esta mañana. 

Gracias por tu buen trabajo y que me entrenaste como si fuera un interrogatorio para un terrorista, no lo habría logrado. - estrechó la mano de su asesor legal. 

Si me permite, quisiera enviar un nuevo contrato a la Srta. Sullivan para corregir ciertas cláusulas ahora de imposible cumplimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer esta nueva historia un tanto inusual del SebaCiel, estaré actualizando los domingos.


	3. Co - Paternidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia de un SebaCiel y un CielSully. Este es el último capítulo de esta historia cortita y un poco cursi, espero haber conservado un poco las dinamicas originales de los personajes, obviamente adaptandolos a una trama más liviana y moderna, no tan oscura como la obra original. 
> 
> El objetivo era enmarcarlos en situaciones cotidianas que cualquira podría pasar en el mundo real y aunque amo las personalidades de cada uno.... seamos sinceros que si nos tocaría interactuar con cinco divos ( Sebastian, Grell, Alois y los dos Ciels) reaccionariamos todo el tiempo como el pobre Will o la sufrida Lizzy!!

Sieglinde no puedo creer que aceptaras venderle tus óvulos al tipo del helicóptero. - Arthur no estaba muy conforme con esa decisión que no veía ética.

No te lo dije porque había firmado una cláusula de confidencialidad pero ahora ya no corre, recién me llamó su abogado para que firme uno nuevo, por suerte no se arrepintió. 

Pero cuando ese bebé nazca y tenga cosas tuyas…. Como podrás entregarlo así como si nada. Incluso mujeres que gestan a los niños que no tienen vínculo genético se arrepienten, dudo que tu no te encariñes con el niño cuando lo veas en las revistas de la mano de su padre. - Arthur como médico en un hospital lo había visto muchas veces. 

Arthur sabes que en una misión espacial no hay garantías de regreso. Amo el espacio, desde niña siempre quise ser astronauta y soy ambiciosas porque tampoco quería renunciar a ser madre. Criar a un hijo siendo madre soltera e ir de misión al espacio es algo imposible. Si quiero ser uno de los colonos de Marte no podré criarlo y tampoco puedo llevarlo conmigo. Creo que el trato que me ofrece Ciel es ideal porque al tiempo que gano dinero me permite unificar objetivos. 

Arthur ante esa lógica fría no pudo objetar nada, pero recordó como el tal Ciel lo miró en forma burlona y su forma posesiva de abrazarla le dijo que ahí había mucho más que solo negocios. Al menos de su parte, ya que Sieglinde tendía a ser más desapegada de las personas enfocándose en el objetivo. 

Sieglinde ten cuidado para ti puede ser solo una oportunidad de ganar dinero pero creo que Phantomhive no tiene tan claro las cosas como tú, creo que le gustas. 

Si lo dices por el otro día solo nos hemos hecho amigos y te puedo asegurar que estoy tranquila porque mi bebé crecerá en una familia amorosa y atenta donde no le faltará nada. Conocí a su familia y ellos están muy entusiasmados con el nieto. Ciel será un excelente padre que no sentirá la falta de una madre. - Sieglinde le devolvió una sonrisa cálida. 

Sieglinde…. Yo estoy enamorado de ti, si luego de la misión en la base internacional cambias de opinión con lo de viajar a marte ¿te casarías conmigo? - pese a su tartamudeo se armó de valor para confesárselo. 

Eso tomará años Arthur, mejor sal conoce chicas y encontrarás la indicada, yo ya no puedo detenerme, el espacio me llama. Una familia no es suficiente para retenerme en el planeta. - Sieglinde se despidió con un gesto de la mano y caminó a paso ligero hacia la parada del bus. 

Caminó por Picadilly Street hacia el punto de encuentro indicado por Bluer, el abogado de Ciel. Una luz de flash le indicó que la estaban siguiendo. Se apresuró a mandar un texto pero Bluer confirmó la cita. Entro para ver a Bluer en una de las mesas que daba a la ventana con un café irlandés y un pudin de miel de sirope. Ella imaginó que todos los abogados amaban el café negro con cigarrillos, aunque conociendo a Ciel y su manía por los aromas no le sorprendería si solo contratara gente no fumadora. 

La vio con su bata de laboratorio puesta y quedó impactado. Un hombre heterosexual buscaría a una miss dada la particularidad de la contratación, pero Ciel ¿no? La miró de cerca comprobando que no solo era instruida, sino una morena bonita de gran busto y ojos verde esmeralda vivaces. Se acomodó las gafas para mantener en jaque cualquier expresión delatora, no era nadie para cuestionar a su jefe pero no le extrañaba que hubiera decidido dilatar el proceso de concepción de ese hijo habiendo métodos más rápidos. 

Sería más rápido si fuéramos a un laboratorio. - Sieglinde aprovechó para intentar modificar algunos términos ahora que todo se había hecho público. 

Laboratorios nada. Ciel no confía en los efectos colaterales de las drogas utilizadas en la estimulación de la ovulación, además le gustan las cosas naturales y discretas. Los laboratorios tienden a filtrar información, pero sobre todo que no hay garantías de que realmente utilicen sus óvulos con mi cliente en lugar de revenderlos. - una sonrisa discreta asomó de pensar que si estuviera en lugar de Ciel hubiera hecho lo mismo. 

Dígale que si empieza con sus ideologías naturalistas no voy a entregarle a mi hijo para que muera porque no quiso ponerle una vacuna. - sacó a relucir todo su carácter hecha una furia.

Tranquila, le gusta lo natural pero no esa imprudencia, le aseguro que cumplirá con todas sus obligaciones parentales, sin embargo…. Por el acuerdo vigente le recuerdo que no puede retractarse o incumplir su parte sin pagar los 2 millones de multa. 

¡Qué injusto! Como él si puede modificar los términos como se le antoje y yo estoy atada.

Cuidado Sullivan que esto no es culpa de mi cliente, son las circunstancias externas la que obligaron a la modificación. Sin embargo si quiere discutirlo en la corte la invito a que busque a un buen abogado. 

Me arrepiento tanto…. Debí haber subastado mi virginidad a un a riesgo de que me descubran y me impidan el ingreso.- aplastó su rostro en la mesa desanimada. 

“¿Era virgen?... Ciel debería ser más honesto y dejar de camuflar algo que es mucho más profundo que un simple intercambio comercial o lujuria…. Tendré que hablar con él seriamente". 

Bluer caminaba hacia Funtom porque necesitaba pensar en su vida, como hombre casado hacía 10 años con la misma mujer. La situación de su jefe y la suya propia no estaba tan alejada. Ciel comenzó muy joven en una relación gay que terminó definiendo su círculo de amistades. Él siempre tuvo una novia a la cual amaba pero no podía escapar de los ocasionales acercamientos eróticos con gran carga de atracción con su amigo Edgar Redmond. Su círculo era heterosexual en su mayoría y amigos de su esposa. Cuando conoció a Ciel inmediatamente se sintió identificado, era diferente de Sebastian porque podía tener una relación cercana sin sentir odio o celos hacia las mujeres en general. De hecho su círculo de amistades eran de mujeres lesbianas y heterosexuales lo que no le caía en gracia a Sebastian. Sus hermanas lo adoraban e incluso Adele tenía una especie de enamoramiento platónico que no disminuyó pese a que Ciel comenzó a salir con Sebastian. 

Ahora quizás podía poner un nombre a esa identificación subjetiva con su jefe. Ambos estaban atrapados en una expectativa y un rol. Que para ahorrarse las explicaciones odiosas, ser acusado de indeciso, promiscuo, o que fuera inconstante no solo en la pareja sino en lo laboral también. Su jefe siempre fue un sujeto arriesgado teniendo la valentía de gritarlo a los 4 vientos harto de no poder expresarse libremente. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimientos como le pasó a él, que se conformó por temor a ser señalado…..

Alois que puedo hacer, esa bruja me lo quitó y le dará un hijo. - Sebastian tenía apoyada la cabeza en el regazo de su amigo con beneficios, actor y bailarín. 

Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer Bassy , es ese mocoso el que te pierde, nada se compara contigo cariño. Debes demostrarle a esos imbéciles del partido que no pueden hacerte a un lado así como así.- le besó la frente.

Alois como joven actor y bailarín siempre admiró a Sebastian y sus logros, cuando lo conoció ya estaba ocupado así que se resignó a ser su amigo especial y paño de lágrimas. Siempre que no estuviera su pareja a la vista, el director y productor de musicales Claude Faust. No lo amaba pero le daba oportunidades como la joven promesa que era. El mundo era cruel y las luces no favorecían solo al talento, la suerte y los contactos lo eran todo. 

Es cierto que me he centrado en lo negativo, dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo y la gente ama las historias de amor. - lo agarró de la nuca y lo besó en los labios. 

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando algo que intuía pero que esperó nunca presenciar. Fingió irse de viaje esperando que sus sospechas estuvieran solo en su cabeza…. Alois había roto su promesa y había vuelto con Michaelis. 

Lo sabía …. si tanto lo amas no esperes más, recoge todas tus cosas y te vas ya mismo de mi casa. Ya que no está más con el fantasma no tiene razones para seguir ocultado su idilio. 

Claude yo…. 

Basta Alois no digas nada más. - Claude se veía dolido, tanto como para sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho y colapsar con un infarto. 

Sebastian le dijo que lo ayudara a cargarlo en el auto y corrieron al hospital mar cercano. Lograron llegar sin chocar de milagro. Apenas lo ingresaron y lo llevaron al quirófano. Cuando se quedaron solos Alois desahogó la tensión llorando en el pecho de Sebastian. La forma en que Claude cayó inconsciente revivió viejos traumas de Alois, cuando Luca su hermano menor, le avisó que se sentía mal y lo llevara al hospital. Por estar chateando con su novio Alois no le prestó atención, el ruido de platos rotos lo hizo abandonar su teléfono molesto para ir a regañar a Luca a la cocina y encontrarlo inmóvil. Llamó a emergencias pero al momento de llegar los paramédicos ya era tarde. La causa de muerte fue una cardiopatía congénita no diagnosticada y la razón de sus habituales resfríos. 

Sebastian esto es demasiado, no puedo volver a la casa, no quiero pasar con Claude lo mismo que pasé con Luca. 

No puedes abandonarlo en este momento cuando más te necesita. - Sebastian no podía creer que su primera reacción sea huir. 

Me echó y ahora no tengo donde ir, no puedes abandonarme porque tu eres tan culpable como yo en esto. Si tu no me hubieras buscado otra vez puede haberte olvidado y resignarme. Me lo debes. - lo agarró de su pañuelo con la mirada desencajada….. 

Como cada fin de semana un auto con vidrios polarizados que la llevaba hacia la mansión de Ciel para fornicar como conejos, jugar ajedrez, hablar, disfrazarse hasta quedar irreconocibles e ir de excursión a lugares de moda o al cine para ver una de terror. Se había hecho adicta a esa sensación de adrenalina de que alguien estuviera a punto de descubrirlos y salir victoriosos de su aventura. 

Ciel también la esperaba ansioso la llegada del viernes y el resto de la semana se la pasaba ilusionado haciendo planes para sus citas o comprando lencería sexy para su Científica que resultó ser una chica juguetona que le gustaba experimentar. No fue sorpresa cuando una mañana Sieglinde no pudo terminar sus huevos con tocino por las nauseas matutinas. Ciel le dio el test de embarazo que resultó positivo. 

No pensé que me quedara en cinta en dos meses. - Sieglinde tomó el licuado de bananas fruto de un antojo. 

Eso es porque el joven amo y usted están hechos el uno para el otro, ojalá se decidan pronto por un hermanito. - el ama de llaves ya fantaseaba con tener la casa repleta de niños corriendo como cuando se encargaba de los dos Ciels. 

Anie por favor todavía no nace, no puedes estar pensando en más bebés. Ya he pedido una cita con el médico para que haga el control, cuando termines te llevo a tu casa . - Ciel metió su laptop en el maletín y tomó su abrigo. 

3 días después la ecografía fue normal para tranquilidad de la madre primeriza. El medico dio las indicaciones de lo que podía hacer o no. Sieglinde hizo los cálculos de que su investigación terminaría cuando estuviera a fines de su segundo trimestre. Sus opciones de investigación se reducirían considerablemente por lo que Ciel había asumido el compromiso de hacerse cargo de sus gastos, al faltar la fuente de ingresos. 

La primera semana Ciel la visitó día de por medio y la llamaba varias veces al día para saber como estaba. Un día se apareció ordenandole que empaque sus cosas porque se mudaba a su casa. 

Ciel creo que debes encontrar alguna actividad que te permita desgastar energías y te baje el nivel de ansiedad. 

Lo hago, voy 3 veces a la semana al gimnasio, este cuerpito que tanto te gusta no se mantiene solo. Se que faltan 8 meses por delante para que nazca pero estoy más tranquilo si te estoy monitoreando de cerca. - ingresó por el portón principal donde lo esperaban el mayordomo Snake y Anie el ama de llaves. 

Señor donde prefiere que instalemos las cosas de la Sra. Sullivan. - el mayordomo albino preguntó. 

Ciel luego de pensárselo un momento ordenó que la instalen en la recámara contigua de la suya. Sieglinde vio como Ciel se retiraba a su propia habitación para que se instale por su cuenta. La habitación era hermosa con puertas francesas que daba a un balcón. Contaba con un vestidor y baño privado. Con un cálculo a ojo serían unos 50 metros cuadrados, el triple de grande que su estrecho apartamento. Tenía una biblioteca de pared a pared y lo suficientemente espacioso para una fiesta. 

Oh hasta tiene una banqueta para que Ciel haga el salto del tigre…. Mejor no, puede ser peligroso para ti. Vamos a ver que nos dejó papá en esa caja sobre la cama. - acarició su vientre con dulzura. 

Luego de terminar de acomodar y armar el telescopio de regalo bajó hacia la sala donde el ama de llaves le dio la rutina de ejercicios ligeros recomendados por el medico y también su cita al Psicólogo, lo que seguramente sería su actividad menos preferida, pues descreía de la rigurosidad de las evaluaciones la mayor parte del tiempo. 

“Supongo que es para que manejemos el desapego cuando deba cederle totalmente la custodia del bebé. No veo la necesidad, se por que razón hago esto la mente es superior a cualquier impulso.”

Señorita, el joven amo ya salio pero tiene a su disposición al chófer para que la lleve al laboratorio, solo tiene que anotar con antelación de un día la hora de salida y regreso . - el mayordomo inexpresivo le dio una planilla. Notó que entre su cabello blanco se escabullía una pequeña culebra de maíz. 

Los primeros días sus horarios no coincidieron, se encontró añorando su calor por la noche. Cuando pasó la primera semana la nostalgia fue cediendo, por pura fuerza de voluntad para no pagar la multa, que por las citas a psicólogo en sí. Solo una cosa tenía que concederle, que las hormonas comenzarían a afectarla. La segunda semana ya estaba recuperada y veía la situación como lo que era: una transacción comercial más. 

Will recibió ansioso los resultados de las encuestas, no fueron tan malos como se esperaba. Michaelis conservaba un núcleo duro de fanáticos votantes que le permitiría acceder rasguñando a un escaño. Lo que le preocupaba era que el tipo era inmanejable y las fotos con su nuevo amor…. Alois no era la elección favorita por un montón de motivos pero el principal es su forma descarada de manejarse con la vida. Sin embargo los gustos de Sebastian no eran asunto suyo siempre y cuando no afectaran la reputación del partido. 

Alois estaba encantado del salto que había dado su carrera, de papeles intrascendentes y publicidades mediocres a publicidades de primeras marcas y papeles importantes. Sebastian había tenido su revival en la carrera con una pareja joven y hermosa. Volvieron a convocarlo para papeles protagonicos. Lo que le preocupaba era la atención de Alois atraía sobre sí por su talento indiscutible. Era un rival de cuidado que podía desplazarlo en el futuro. 

Con Ciel que era un empresario, generosamente se hizo a un lado, dejándolo como la única estrella en el firmamento. Sin embargo su indiferencia al brillo se trasladaba a la vida privada, donde no rogaba por su atención ni lo colocaba en un pedestal como lo hacía Alois. En cierta forma le molestó que lo redujera a un simple hombre más y se preguntaba cuando sería el momento en que lo remplazara cada vez que esos ojos azules se desviaban para mirar a alguien mas (hombre o mujer, parecía que no era selectivo en ese aspecto). Eso terminó poniendo una brecha en su relación y que ahora los acercaba porque le permitía tener los pies en la tierra siendo menos idiota de lo que era normalmente.

Desde hace un mes se habían estado viendo en forma furtiva, invirtiendo los roles. Quizás después de todo era de esos ex inolvidables que siempre tendería a caer una y otra vez, por lo que es comprensible que Ciel estuviera dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad.

“Ciel cree que tratarme como su sex toy voy a sentirme humillado….. esa será tu perdición Phantomhive, haré que no puedas vivir sin mi.” - cambió su pañuelo por otro y comprobó nuevamente su look. 

¿A dónde vas tan guapo? - Alois lo abrazó desde atrás aspirando su aroma. 

Voy a ver a un director interesado en hacer un film autobiográfico desde mis inicios hasta cuando asuma en el parlamento. Todavia estamos en las traslativas iniciales así que estaré abierto a más propuestas. 

Entonces mejor sin pañuelo, te ves más profesional y dos botones desabrochados serás el parlamentario más sexy de la historia. 

Gracias cariño ¿Cómo va el casting para esa película policial? - lo besó en los labios practicando como mostrarse considerado para cuando le toque intentar convencer a Ciel que podía ver atraves de sus mentiras. 

Es hoy a la tarde así que desocupate pronto para que celebremos por partida doble. - Lo abrazó por el cuello en puntas de pie dándole un beso juguetón.

Sebastian subió a la habitación de hotel donde lo esperaba sentado en la butaca como un rey. Su parte autoritaria de hombre de negocios le hacía contraer los dedos de los pies por la excitación del juego. Era como el las películas donde el millonario elige del catálogo al que le gusta para tirárselo. 

Desvistete y tirate boca abajo en la cama. - ordenó en forma más brusca de lo habitual. 

Sebastian se le quedó mirando como si hablara en otro idioma. La primera vez fue la dinámica normal pero luego le pidió de forma amable intercambiar roles, a regañadientes accedió. Ahora directamente le exigió. 

¿Qué pasa que te veo todavía parado? Cuando doy una orden me gusta que se cumpla enseguida. Si no quieres no importa puedo telefonear que en 5 minutos tengo a cualquiera que me apetezca.- señaló un book con la páginas marcadas. 

Sebastian obedeció colocándose en cuatro sobre la cama. - pudo ver por el respaldo espejado como Ciel solo abrió su bragueta y se colocó el condón. 

¿No te vas a quitar la ropa? - Sebastian lo miró confundido y Ciel le respondió con un chasqueo de lengua como cuando se enojaba. 

Ciel le introdujo algo de lubricante con el aplicador y lo penetró en forma mecánica. No había amor solo pasión carnal e impersonal. Sebastian arqueó su espalda gimiendo por la estimulación directa de su próstata. 

Que puta eres Sebastian, como se nota que te encanta que te folle duro alguien que no es tu pareja. - jaló suavemente por el cabello y le susurro al oído mientras intensificaba el ritmo. 

Sebastian se desplomó sobre el colchón flotando en la nube de su propio orgasmo, cuando escuchó el click de la puerta. Se incorporó encontrándose solo en la habitación, sobre la cama desperdigados habían 2 mil libras. 

Se levantó vistiéndose con rapidez, todavía aturdido. Sus ojos se desviaron a las páginas marcadas en el book y lo abrió por pura curiosidad para ver las fotos elegidas. La primera era la de un modelo brasileño de espalda, mostrando un culo redondo y musculosos muy parecido al de Ciel. Él ni con todas las sentadillas del mundo jamas tendría molestándose cuando Ciel lo llamaba cariñosamente "mi tablita". 

Las otras dos eran de dos morenas voluptuosas de cabello largo que le recordaban demasiado a la bruja Sullivan. En un impulso tiró el catalogo contra la pared mientras se sentó en el mismo sillón que Ciel utilizó aspirando su perfume sintiéndose usado y miserable. 

Ciel salió por la puerta del hotel con una gran sonrisa producto de haberse cobrado todas las veces en que Sebastian lo había utilizado para desfogarse. Su desprecio fue por él creciendo con cada encuentro al comprobar que tan ciego estuvo todos estos años. Sebastian es y será narcisista sin más espacio que para el mismo y su vanagloria. 

Recogió a Sieglinde para el receso del almuerzo para su segunda ecografía. A penas entró al habitáculo del automóvil percibió que el cuerpo de Ciel apestaba al perfume que usaba Sebastian. Algo nuevo y feo se removió desde su estómago hasta su cara. 

“Sieglinde recuerda que tienes un acuerdo comercial, tu único finalidad es parir a su hijo. De no ser por eso ellos todavía estarían juntos. No eres tonta para enamorarte de él cuando solo es buen sexo. Eres una mente lógica, piensa en esos dos millones de multa.” 

¿Pasa algo? Estás muy callada, es raro viniendo de ti. - Ciel la miró de reojo para ver sus ojos verdes melancólicos. 

No se, debe ser porque hoy tuvimos la celebración de despedida antes de lo planeado. Los voy a extrañar nos llevábamos tan bien. Espero en el futuro volver a trabajar con Arthur Wordsmith ¿Sabes que de niño él también quería ser astronauta? Quizás se anime y nos encontremos en marte. 

Ciel apretó los dientes y el volante cuando su nombre volvió a salir en medio de una conversación. De solo recordar la cara de embobado con que la miraba le daba nauseas. 

Sabes que me dijo que se había enamorado a primera vista de mí. Le dije que buscara a otra porque tenía el objetivo de ir a marte. Me dijo que admiraba eso de mi y que no se rendiría a las dificultades. - Sieglinde siguió con su parloteo sobre Arthur. 

No. - se mordió la lengua por decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. 

¿Por qué? 

Quise decir que no lo creo. El no es tan joven como tú y escuché que toma años de preparación, aún así era posible que no lo eligen a la primera. 

Ah…. Tienes razón. 

“ Maldición que te pasa Ciel Cedric, fuiste tu el que propusiste nada de sentimientos porqué ahora sientes celos. Siempre te enorgulleciste de respetar los contratos porque ahora piensas que la única forma de cumplirlo es huir de ella como lo hiciste estas últimas semanas.” - se reprendió a si mismo porque Lizzy tenía razón cuando le decía que en cuestión de sentimientos era un asno orgulloso. 

En el monitor vio la imagen de su bebé en la ecografía 4D y pudo reconocerse en él. Ese pequeño le removió todos sus instintos de protección y por un momento deseó ser Dios para borrar de un chasquido a Sebastian, Arthur y al universo mismo para retener a la madre , para eliminar todo lo que pudiera hacerlo sufrir. 

Ciel le dijo que lo esperara en el pasillo para hablar con el doctor. En el otro extremo vio una situación que la turbó. Una pareja que se dirigía a la entrada con un bebé en brazos, perseguidos por una mujer recién parida que fue retenida por el personal del hospital y devuelta a la habitación. 

Pobre mujer…. Las jovencitas subestiman toda la revolución hormonal y creen que pueden con llevar 9 meses dentro tuyo a un niño para luego darlo por dinero. No importa si no tienen tu sangre, es imposible no encariñarse cuando pasaron tantas cosas juntos. - la mujer de 8 meses con dos hijos menores de 9 años esperaba su turno de ecografía. 

Supongo que cuando la concepción fue consentida es difícil mantener la distancia afectiva. 

Pero tu si que tienes suerte, ya quisiera tener un marido como el tuyo y no lo digo porque es guapo. Es atento como para acompañarte a todas las citas, el mío no vino ni al la del primero por el trabajo. - la mujer le confesó con un dejo de envidia. 

Sieglinde se limitó a sonreír, la mujer no necesitaba saber su vida y menos que ella haría algo peor como cederle los derechos al padre para irse al espacio, un niño que también era suyo. 

Ciel le tocó el hombro para retirarse porque no respondía por su nombre. 

Estás distraída hoy Siegly. - Ciel la abrazó apoyando su cabeza contra la suya en forma amorosa. 

Solo pensaba…. Creí que todos los padres acompañaban emocionados a sus mujeres para los controles, más si era el primero pero me sorprendió que todas eran esas madres solas y tu eras el único padre. - se sentó del lado del acompañante. 

Si también lo note… mi madre me contó que papá fue a todos los controles e incluso cada visita al pediatra, mi hermano también lo hizo con sus hijas. La única explicación que tengo es que esos hijos no fueron deseados y buscados, simplemente llegaron. Me imagino que esos padres no estarán contentos. Yo no puedo esperar a que pasen estos 4 meses para que nazca. Es una pena que no se dejara ver pero dentro de 8 días lo sabremos. - no pudo ocultar su alegría. 

El Dr. sospechaba que era un varón y se lo veía sano, espero que tu hermano no se resienta. 

No es culpa mía que solo tenga niñas, aunque si lo fuera no me molestaría amo a mis sobrinas y me encanta elegirles ropa y juguetes. 

Sieglinde estaba desconcertada con el cambio. Cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada paso de estar encima de ella hasta que se mudó a la casa. Luego la evitó por casi dos meses y medio y ahora con la ecografía le agarró de vuelta el ataque de amor paternal. Ver a Ciel más presente la tranquilizaba por el bebé que sería amado, lo que le preocupaba era el efecto que tenía en ella. Últimamente había tenido demasiados sueños húmedos. Sabía que en algunas mujeres el embarazo les aumentaba la libido, no esperó ser una de ellas. 

“Lo extraño…. Me hacía sentir tan bien.” - agarró su busto con sus manos, imaginando que era él el que los sujetaba. 

Yo también creo que te han crecido. Creo que es hora que vayas a renovar el guardarropa, estás libre salir de compras será mejor que dormir y leer todo el día. Voy a llamar a Lizzy para que te acompañe a comprar todo lo necesario, ya está a comenzando a crecer mucho esa pancita y mi cuñada es una experta. - Ciel apagó su laptop dispuesto a cenar juntos. 

¿No vas a salir? No tienes que privarte de rehacer tu vida para hacerme compañía. Creo que buscar una pareja que te apoye es algo bueno cuando venga el bebé. La señora con la que estaba hablando en la consulta me dijo que se sintió muy abrumada cuando nació su primer hijo. 

No, no saldré más hasta que mi bebé sea grande como para quedarse con alguien con seguridad. De ahora en más no habrá mas distracciones, en cuanto a la compañía mis padres ya me amenazaron que se instalarían aquí porque no confían en mis dotes de padre soltero. - le corrió el asiento como un caballero. 

Gracias. Me parece una idea maravillosa porque no le faltarán brazos que lo carguen, tendrás que vigilar que no sea tan mimado. 

Ciel la miró y se dio cuenta de que nunca hablaba de sus padres ni los contactaba pese a los lejos que vivia. Sus sirvientes tampoco le comentaron que se comunicara en algún momento del día. 

Es extraño que pregunte esto a esta altura ¿cómo es tu familia? - intentó sonar casual mientras degustaba la entrada. 

Normal supongo, un padre y una madre ocupados con mucho trabajo. Como hija única los primeros 3 años mi madre pidió la baja por maternidad cuando el equipo que integraba con mi padre ya habían ganado el nobel. Eso hasta que se dieron cuenta que a los 2 años podía leer y escribir. Mi madre encabezó a un batallón de profesores particulares. A los 4 ya podía hacer por mi cuenta la síntesis del gas mostaza por lo que podían llevarme con seguridad al laboratorio. Yo estaba encantada porque significaba jugar la mayor parte del tiempo con equipo real. Aún así Grettel y Wolfram eran los encargados de cuidarme ya que no eran químicos sino personal militar de la base donde vivíamos. 

Oh Ya veo, ¿y cuando no trabajaban?

Cada uno se encerraba en su oficina a leer y Wolfran venía a jugar conmigo al jardín o me enseñaba a nadar. Cuando le dije que quería ser astronauta comenzó a decir que debía aprender baseball y correr todas las mañanas. 

“Más que jugar la estaba entrenando, no me extrañaría que la eligieran a la primera con todo su entrenamiento”. Me imagino que cenaban juntos y luego te leían algún cuento. Mis padres me leían mucho de mitología. - comenzó a sentir pena por ella. 

Si comíamos juntos pero cuando llegaba la hora de dormir lo hacía enseguida, Grettel remarcaba la importancia de descansar 8 horas diarias. 

Con tanta actividad debías caer rendida en la cama.- tomó de una vez su copa de vino. 

Si gracias a eso tengo un régimen de sueño impecable. - afirmó orgullosa de su autodisciplina. 

Sieglinde retrucó preguntándole de su familia asombrada que a pasar de lo ocupados él y su hermano eran la prioridad involucrándose en sus actividades en especial en sus clases de natación, polo y criquet. 

Ciel la miró prometiéndose no ser un padre ausente. Cuando estaba en su habitación no pudo dejar de pensar que el contacto afectivo más cercano que tenía era tener sexo. Se sintió culpable.

Recordó al médico y al psicólogo de regañarlo por dejarla librada a su cuenta. El bienestar del bebé dependía de los estímulos positivos y la estabilidad emocional de la madre. Como un idiota se concentró en él, en sus miedos y en su añoranza por Sebastian descuidando a Sieglinde y a su hijo. 

Se quejaba de su ex por ser tan egoísta pero resultó ser lo mismo. Cuando el médico ese comenzó a aparecer en medio de las conversaciones se dio cuenta de sus celos. Sabía que se había enamorado a primera vista y su repuesta fue huir y refugiarse en una relación totalmente agotada. Volver a tener relaciones le había hecho comprender que le hacía falta algo más que placer físico, quería sentirse conectado. Los ocasionales gemidos en la pared contigua no le ayudaban a conciliar el sueño. 

Sieglinde había caído una vez más en la tentación de tocarse pensando en Ciel para conciliar el sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar el segundo semestre la necesidad se había intensificado como su ardor al saber que estaba tan cerca. La puerta sonó sin que alcanzara la liberación. Volvió a sonar junto a la voz de Ciel llegando del otro lado. 

“No puede ser, me escuchó ahora que invento”. - se incorporó de un salto on el corazón desbocado y abrió la puerta escondiendo la mano del delito. 

Pensé que te había pasado algo como no respondías. - le agarró la mano que ocultaba sabiendo lo que sucedía. 

Este… yo….. lo que pasa es que. 

¿Me extrañas? El médico me dijo que no debía desatender ninguna de tus necesidades, piensa que es por el bien del bebé. Prometo que no volverá a suceder. - la besó en la boca y se invitó a la habitación cuando Sieglinde respondió voraz dejándose llevar por el instinto. 

Ciel la abrazó jugando con su cabello y recorriendo su oreja, bajando por su cuello con pequeños besos que dejarían marca al día siguiente. La sentó en la cama y le quitó el camisón de algodón, la recostó en la cama para quitarle la tanga de algodón. Comenzó acariciando sus pliegues estimulando su clítoris con suaves movimientos de su pulgar que la hacían gemir. Enterró su rostro entre sus muslos besando la cara interna de sus muslos en forma lenta haciendola rogar. 

Siegly que impaciente, eres toda un chica mala. - se quitó el pijama y se deslizó entre sus piernas mientras su boca atacaba el lóbulo de su oreja acariciando su costado haciéndole cosquillas. 

Tu eres mil veces más malo,¿ no sabes que es lo que sucede con el bebé cuando la madre tiene un antojo? - buscó la boca de Ciel para mordisquear sus labios rosados. 

Entonces voy a tener que esforzarme para asegurar el bienestar de mi bebé. 

Sieglinde abrió más las piernas para permitirle penetrarla con facilidad gracias a lo lubricada que se encontraba. Se había hecho adicta a las sensaciones que Ciel producía en su cuerpo. Mientras ninguno de los dos dijera la palabra prohibida todo estaría bien. Tenia la excusa del embarazo por su desenfreno sexual. Pronto no pudo pensar más y le dejó la mente en blanco cuando el placer se hizo tan fuerte que solo podía gemir suave como tuvieran que esconderse para que no los descubran. 

Ciel se quedó un rato jadeando recuperándose de la maratón que Sieglinde lo obligó a correr, pero se sentía igual que si hubiera llegado en primer lugar: feliz. 

Con ella no era cuestión de sexo, ni orientación sexual, se sentía así porque Sieglinde era ella y no podía clasificarsela en ningún género ni etiqueta, era única. Probablemente lo haya tenido mal todo este tiempo y solo se sentía atraído cuando desarrollaba un vínculo afectivo fuerte. Esperaba que durante el embarazo tuviera esta clase de antojos seguido. 

¿Bassy que sucedió? - Alois se apresuró a abrazarlo. 

No paso nada, todo era un fiasco. No importa ese director, soy el gran Sebastian Michaelis y no necesito de él ni de nadie. - acarició su cabeza para conformarlo como si fuera un perro. 

Al menos conseguí ese papel… dale papi vamos a festejar hoy inauguran la disco del famoso DJ Ronald Knox y será con alfombra roja y todo. 

Luego de pensarlo mejor decidió ir para mostrarse estupendo feliz y entero. No iba a darle el gusto de llorar por su causa, no sería el infierno de actor que era si no pudiera con algo tan simple como desfilar por una alfombra roja. 

Llegaron de último pero los flashes se dispararon apenas bajaron de su deportivo rojo. Alois al fin accedía directo al sector vip por derecho propio y no escatimó en posar muy acaramelado para las fotos. 

Al otro día encabezaban los titulares de las revistas sobre la nueva pareja de oro: SebAlois estaba confirmada y no eran solo rumores. Lizzy miró las revistas como si fueran ofensivas. 

Si es una lástima perder a tan buen publicista de campaña. Gracias a él logré subir en las encuestas como el candidato joven, liberal y audaz en la cabeza. - suspiró con sorpresa fingida. 

No eres tan buen hermano…. No tomas en consideración como se sentirá C. C cuando las vea. 

Lizzy estamos hablando de mi hermano, no del tuyo. Amo a C. C pero si algo no es ni será, es ser un tipo sentimental. Lo siento cariño pero los Phantomhive tenemos un zafiro donde los demás tienen un corazón. Convencete de una vez que sus ojitos de cachorro abandonado es un arma de seducción pero en cuanto a sentimientos es más malo que yo. - besó su mejilla y se fue muy despreocupado la parlamento. 

¡Aunque seas un insufrible te amo! - le gritó. Ciel se volteó con esa sonrisa encantadora que la hechizó desde niños y con sus manos formó un corazón sobre su pecho. 

Lizzy buscó a Sieglinde que se veía más luminosa que cuando la había conocido siendo inevitable su mirada pícara cuando detectó las marcas de amor en su cuello que en vano intentaba ocultar con su cabello largo. Se había propuesto la misión de ser el cupido de esos dos cabezas huecas y con la excusa de las compras del bebé jugaría sucio porque serían ella y su cómplice las que perpetraran todo sin consecuencias al no ser parte del contrato estúpido. 

Estoy en tus manos Lizzy eres la mejor tía del mundo. No tengo idea de dónde empezar porque como verás no tengo mucho estilo.- avergonzada porque su estilo era un poco bohemio romántico que la hacía lucir poco sofisticada. 

Pues dejame decirte que estás en manos de la mejor asesora de modas que puedas tener , personalmente me ocupo del vestuario de mi esposo y fui yo en que impidió que deje de vestir con Nina Hopkins. - se limpió las uñas en un gesto orgulloso.

Por cierto hoy van a estar los resultados del sexo del bebe. 

Entonces haremos un poco de trampa y retirar ese estudio será lo primero es fundamental para la decoración y la ropa. 

¿Y que dice? - Sieglinde estaba nerviosa porque Lizzy fue más rápida y se apoderó de ese sobre, su rostro no mostraba nada. 

Aquí dice que es sano y voy a tener que pagarle a mis suegros una cena romántica en el mejor restaurante de Londres…. Es un niño te felicito. - le dio el sobre. 

Eso significa que los dos van a tener que aplicarse para buscar el varoncito para no perder contra su hermano. - frunció los labios en un intento de silbar para un costado que terminó en fracaso. 

Sieglinde la encontró sonriendo en forma espeluznante y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Como una especie de venganza la llevó a una lencería elegante donde la aprovisionaron de corpiños nuevos, fajas modeladoras para el pos parto y lencería sensual innecesaria. 

Yo no tengo la idea equivocada, los que lo están errados son ustedes dos. Cualquiera que los mire puede notar las chispas volando , están enamorados. Mejor tomemos un receso para el almuerzo que allá espera mi refuerzo, NUESTRA SUEGRA. - Lizzy rió divertida cuando Sieglinde se escandalizo de incluirla en la familia. 

Rachel le sonrió en forma cálida con un beso que le demostró que ya la consideraba su nuera, tampoco tuvo reparos de hacer en público su bailecito de la victoria cuando se enteró que ganó la apuesta. Durante el almuerzo las dos se confabularon para alentarla y aleccionarla que doblegue la voluntad de C. C con artimañas que solo una madre puede conocer. Volvieron al final de la tarde agotadas siguiendo al camión de los muebles porque perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sieglinde escribió un mensaje al ama de llaves para que esté atenta por si lo perdían en algún alto del semáforo. 

Creo que Ciel estará muy molesto cuando llegue el resumen de la tarjeta, la mitad son cosas innecesarias. - Sieglinde sentía que su alma escapaba cada vez que veía el visor de la registradora marcaba el importe. 

¿Innecesarias? Créeme que eso es el equipamiento mínimo que necesitas como embarazada, la madre de mi nieto tiene que estar cómoda ante todo. - Rachel la reprendió. 

Nuestra suegra tiene toda la razón y te lo dice alguien que pasó por dos embarazos y al final vas a sentirte incomoda te pongas lo que te pongas y luego del parto también porque duele bastante. No te preocupes nos quedaremos para acompañarte y explicarle a mi hijo cuando llegue. 

Ciel estaba justo en la entrada viendo como descargaban las cosas del bebé y las dejaban en la segunda planta. Al parecer su madre se había unido a la fiesta del despilfarro, por la forma en que Sieglinde se ocultaba detrás de su madre la cuenta debía ser exorbitada. Sabía que tener un hijo no era nada barato pero existía algo que se llamaba moderación.

Gracias y supongo que ese "ahorro" se lo debo a Sieglinde y no a ustedes dos…. Terminen con la agonía de una vez. - extendió la mano para que le den la pila de recibos que su madre le entregó junto con el sobre abierto del resultado.

No me mires así era necesario, conformate con ser el 4º en enterarte. - Rachel le palmeo la espalda como si no fuera su madre sino un amigo con el que salía de juerga. 

Gracias por el consuelo me imagino que se quedan a comer.

Si tu padre viene en camino con tu hermano. 

Sieglinde se había escabullido hacia el interior para refugiarse en su habitación hasta que Ciel la tomó por el codo para conducirla a su habitación. 

¡Te juro que no quise! No podía decir que no a tu madre y tu cuñada, ellas dan miedo. Te juro que voy a devolver lo que está de más, no le quité las etiquetas de nada. - asustada temía que decidiera descontarlo de su futura paga. 

No pasa nada, me sorprende que gastaras menos de lo que hacía mi ex que solo se compraba ropa. Sin embargo esa lencería de encaje vas a tener que amortizarla de algún modo. - le juntó los mofletes para darle un beso ligero. 

Justamente eso es lo primero que pensaba devolver, tu cuñada es un demonio que lo único que busca es que te pague esos dos millones de multa. Debe ser otra apuesta con tu madre como la del sexo del bebé. 

Gustan de hacer eso pero no son tan malas como para pretender perjudicarte de esa forma. Voy hablar con ellas para que no se hagan ideas raras ve a refrescarte y ponte algo cómodo para la cena. 

Encontró a su cuñada revolviendo y mostrando entre las compras de lencería provocativa a su madre, avergorzandolo como si tuviera 13 años. No solo por el contexto ( era ropa que usaría la chica con que dormía) sino porque no necesitaba saber de las preferencias de su padre en cuanto a lo que le gustaba ver en su madre para sus encuentros íntimos. 

Ahora entiendo porqué se disculpaba tanto, no se hagan ilusiones mañana lo va a devolver. 

No te hagas C. C que se muy bien que le dará mucho uso, estos ojos vieron esas mordidas cariñosas y dudo que los chupones sean un síntoma del embarazo. - su madre lo miró en forma maliciosa. 

Fue un momento de debilidad… bueno está bien lo admito me atrae mucho sexualmente. Solo quiero tomarme mi tiempo para llevar las cosas con calma por mí pero también por ella. No quiero que todo sea producto del entusiasmo del bebé, prometo que luego del nacimiento si esto continúa le propondré matrimonio. Ella tiene un sueño y no quisiera que luego se llenara de resentimiento porque la obligué a renunciar a él. - las miró buscando apoyo. 

Cobarde, eres la vergüenza de la familia Phantomhive C.C. - ambas mujeres lo miraron con desprecio. 

Pasaron 3 meses en los que el juicio por la división de bienes gananciales tuvo una amplia cobertura de los medios favoreciendo a Sebastian que se daba promoción en su papel de víctima. Sin embargoque los paparazzis descubrieran que Ciel con su bajo perfil y Sieglinde con su gran barriga de 8 meses y medio vivía en su casa fue un revés negativo e inesperado, donde todos lo señalaban como si nunca hubiera ocurrido antes. Que no fueran un matrimonio no lo hacía ver mejor el hecho de decidir convivir con la muchacha que llevaba al hijo de él siendo un hombre solo. Más escandaloso le resultaba que una pareja se llevara a vivir con ellos el vientre de alquiler por la confusión que podía generar...

¿Cómo es posible Bluer? Explícamelo porque esto me dijiste que era imposible. - Ciel abandonaba la corte furioso ante una sentencia adversa que lo condenaba a pagarle 15 millones de libras a Sebastian. 

No me lo explico, no hay ningún argumento legal para este fallo, ustedes no estaban casados, tu te hacías cargo de todos los gastos aunque tu ex trabajaba no contribuía en nada, encima logramos demostrar donde desviaba el dinero que ganaba y no es precisamente alguien a punto de caer en la banca rota cuando lleva ese estilo de vida estrafalario. No se preocupe señor, como que me llamo Lawrence Bluer juro que no dejaré que este disparate siente precedente.

Dos días después estuvieron los fundamentos del fallo detallados, como abogado se indignó y se preguntó como era posible que este sujeto fuera un juez. Investigó toda su trayectoria no tardando mucho en encontrar numerosas quejas en su contra que morían en las instancias de apelación donde se encontraban con el padre del juez "impartiendo justicia". Ciel analizó la información y a todos los quejosos les había fallado bajo una excusa subjetiva, ignorando la prueba contundente. Incluso los argumentos eran de una liviandad asombrosa como si estuviera apurado por librarse de la carga para irse a tomar el vuelo hacia sus vacaciones. Abrió los ojos por la epifanía. 

Bluer antes de dar a conocer su historial averigua en migraciones cuantas y cuando salía de viaje el "honorable juez Parris". En lo posible contacta a todos los perjudicados para que me acompañen en la denuncia, los números son importantes. 

Entendido irás con todo a por él, me parece bien alguien así no debe ser juez nunca más en su vida. 

Hablaré con mi hermano y veremos como cambiar la ley para evitar este tipo de situaciones en el futuro. 

Sebastian y Alois llegaron para cobrar sus 15 millones en el banco en la fecha indicada por el fallo de la corte de familia. Habían visto un par de mansiones y algunos deportivos para agregar a su colección. 

Lo siento Sr. Michaelis nos ha llegado una notificación de apelación por los que los fondos se encuentran inmovilizados hasta nueva resolución. 

¡Es ridículo! Ustedes solo quieren robarme mi dinero.- ofuscado golpeó con ambas manos el escritorio del gerente. 

Tranquilícese Sr. Michaelis nosotros cumplimos con la orden judicial si tiene alguna duda llame a su abogado, si es tan amable de retirarse por favor. - el gerente elevó el tono de voz y tocó el botón de seguridad ante el escándalo que armó Sebastian que era azuzado por Alois a que inicie una pelea. 

Ese imbécil en que está pensando, es un candidato para un escaño del parlamento, no un mediático en busca de darse prensa para un reality Show. Sabía que en cuanto se asoció a Alois significaba problemas y ya tuvimos suficiente de esto. - Will hizo una llamada mientras se reproducía una y otra vez cuando los llevaban en el patrullero esposados por alborotadores. 

Lo siento tanto Will, fue mi idea proponer a Sebastian como nuestro candidato. Últimamente no me escucha, no se lo que le pasa. 

Grell lo que le pasa es Alois y su estilo de vida parrandero. Los malos hábitos son inevitables y solo espero que luego no terminen en un centro de recuperación de adicciones… pero como es tu responsabilidad serás tu quien solucione este lío. ¡Más te vale conseguir por tu bien esa banca si sabes lo que te conviene! 

¡Oh Will! Cuando te pones así autoritario y frío me derrito. Nyan. 

Ciel organizó una conferencia de prensa que por las imágenes de Sebastian siendo arrestado logró tener toda la atención de los medios. No estaba solo porque 15 hombres y mujeres se encontraban a su espalda con sus respectivos abogados y denunciar como el juez Parris en primera instancia junto con su padre en la corte de apelaciones había confirmado los fallos en una actitud corporativa avalando sentencias que se basaban en la lectura ligera de la primera página de la demanda sin ver o leer sobre la prueba aportada del demandado. 

En mi caso el Juez Parris se basó en que oculté en mi casa a la donante del óvulo y ha esta altura mi amiga con quién decidí ejercer la coparternidad. 15 millones de libras por haber terminado una relación y proseguir con mi vida. Durante 8 años pague cada capricho del Sr. Michaelis sin que el gastara un centavo, le fui fiel. Es una calumnia afirmar que miento en todos los recibos y estados contable condenándome solo porque decidí tener un hijo con una amiga que decidió ser madre antes de viajar al espacio. 

Bluer asumió el mando de la conferencia mostrando las salidas al extranjero del juez mientras que en el control de ingresos y salidas figuraba en su puesto. Por supuesto cobraba la totalidad de su sueldo. Luego pasaron a exponer uno a uno los damnificados desenmascarando algo que estuvo oculto por años. 

El escándalo de corrupción se hizo una bola de nieve que los foros de abogados del país se vieron obligados de tomar las denuncias cuando antes las barrían debajo de la alfombra. Ciel Vincent aprovechó la ola incluyendo en su plataforma electoral la aprobación de leyes para transparencia total similares al modelo Finlandia, prohibiendo el nepotismo en áreas claves. 

Mientras el partido conservador de su gemelo iba creciendo en las encuestas, el partido Igualdad y Libertad sufría los embates de otros rivales más directos asociando lo de Sebastian con Parris aunque estos no se conocían y mucho menos había recibido un soborno de Michaelis como querían implicar. 

¿Me estás diciendo que me echan del partido? A mi, el gran Sebastian Michaelis la súper estrella de Hollywood, me haces a un lado en vez de apoyar a un compañero de colectivo. Todo esto fue armado por ese traidor de Phantomhive ¡No lo ves! 

Lo que veo es a un egolatra que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, un actorcito devorado por su propio personaje que perdió el contacto con la realidad. Tener fans no te convierte en un Dios. Te daré un buen consejo: ahorra y piensa que hacer con tu vida para cuando toda esa belleza física que intentas desesperadamente mantener termine por desaparecer y te conviertas en una persona común. Intenta no terminar como un homeless. 

William T. Spears ¿puedo decirte algo? PÚDRETE. - se levantó y salió dando un portazo de la oficina del partido. 

Eso no sucederá ni en tus sueños. - William esbozó una sonrisa tranquila imposible para ese rostro siempre estoico. 

Uno de sus colaboradores no perdió la oportunidad de tomar una foto y realizar un meme de Will como un buda y la frase everything be all right! Por ese echo azarosa logró repuntar en las encuestas con el voto joven y romper esa barrera invisible de dirigirse solo a un sector. 

Sieglinde vivió el último mes y medio con sentimientos contradictorios. Cuando naciera sería el fin del sueño de la familia feliz con Ciel, porque todo no era más que una ilusión que había dejado que fuera demasiado lejos. 2 veces estuvo a punto de confesarse y arruinarlo todo cuando su sueño de ser astronauta y quedarse atascada en conseguir su objetivo no era una opción. Por otro lado su amor no era correspondido, si lo fuera entonces Ciel….

“No Sieglinde, si el lo hiciera aún así no renunciarías al sueño de toda tu vida, al menos una vez.” - Estiró la mano hacia el cielo como si tuviera las estrellas a su alcance. 

Ciel volvía de otro día agotador cuando la vio tan hermosa. No quería ser un obstáculo en su meta, era consciente que pasó mucho para conseguirlo. Si en verdad la amaba tenía que cumplir su palabra y apoyarla si no quería convertirse en otro Sebastian. 

Al principio de su carrera como modelo había tenido la expectativa de superar su timidez habitual para ser seguro y confiado como su hermano. Cuando su carrera se consolidó comenzó a recibir propuestas interpretando pequeños papeles. Su corazón latía de emoción cuando se ponía en la piel de otra persona y vivía aventuras en teatros underground como en sus numerosos papeles de televisión alentado por las críticas positivas. Cuando llamó la atención de su ídolo del que consideraba el mejor actor del mundo, penso que tocaba el cielo con las manos o eso creyó…..

Así que tu eres el novato del que todos hablan, me habían dicho que eres talentoso, espero que estés a la altura de mis expectativas. Lo que si las supera es ese rostro al que las cámaras no le hacen justicia. - le susurró al oído mientras le tocó el hombro al pasar. 

Hasta ese momento era un muchachito como cualquier otro, que soñaba con la fama, ir a fiestas del brazo de chicas bellas y divertirse. Un elogio de su ídolo bastó para que su cuerpo reaccionara avergonzandolo y sintiendo que caminaba en el aire. 

Era el rodaje de esa mítica publicidad que lo inició todo. Se hizo en dos tomas pese a las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago, se puso en la piel del rival jurado de Sebastian. El director estaba más que conforme e ignoró a Sebastian que pretendía darle indicaciones y se deshizo en elogios para Ciel al igual que el resto que lo felicitó. Pero a él solo le importaba una opinión y nada más que una…..

Estuviste bien. - Sebastian le sonrió al igual que lo hacía en las publicidades. 

Sintió que había alcanzado lo máximo: su ídolo lo elogió. 

Luego con la convivencia se dio cuenta que esa había sido solo la sonrisa de cortesía de Sebastian. Entonces se esforzó en mejorar y aceptó las "lecciones" de Sebastian. Fue un error. 

Poco a poco las críticas despiadadas frecuentes hicieron mella en su autoestima en declive hasta que un día anunció que dejaría la actuación y se dedicaría a los negocios. Todo por el bien de su relación. 

…. Mmm veo es lo mejor y más sensato, no tienes lo necesario para sobrevivir en el medio. - ni siquiera despegó la mirada de su móvil como si le hablara del clima. 

Fue tan tonto, tan enamorado que nunca vio el juego. Sebastian no le gustaba la competencia, por eso luego lucía tan feliz cuando anuncio su retiro. Se autoconvenció que lo amaba y era lo que realmente importaba, pero sabía en su alma que era una mentira. Una que con cada pelea encendía la chispa del resentimiento que desataba la hoguera. 

Ciel, Ciel ¿me escuchas? - Sieglinde lo llamó desde el balcón pero como lo vio paralizado la asustó bajando asustada porque parecía estar sufriendo un ACV. 

Sieglinde disculpa no quise asustarte, solo me quedé pensando, vamos a cenar. - la besó la frente y le dio una sonrisa apagada. 

Durante la cena conversaron de cosas triviales y se despidieron temprano ya que mañana era la última consulta con el obstetra. 

Todo está más que bien, incluso está acomodado para nacer, estimo entre el 18 y el 23 de abril. ¿Tiene nombre?

Será Seeley Phantomhive. - Ciel sonrió orgulloso. 

Tener la fecha concreta marcó el fin del sueño rosa. Para los primeros días de mayo cada uno estaría por su lado como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Ciel dejó de buscarla para intimar con ella, pero lo agradeció para estar totalmente preparada. El 21 de abril comenzó con las contracciones en la madrugada y luego de 6 horas de parto Ciel sostuvo en sus brazos a su heredero. Sieglinde comenzó a darle el calostro apenas lo limpiaron y su mundo cambio…. Ya nada ni nadie más importaba que ese ser indefenso entre sus brazos. 

Ciel Vincent suspendió el cierre de campaña para acompañar a su hermano durante la angustiosa espera. Tal como lo anunciaron sus padres se instalaron en su casa. Era importante que el bebé se acostumbrara a otras personas cuando Sieglinde se fuera. La notaba distante y fría, solo se concentraba en su bebé lo que fue la señal para que la dejara tranquila. Ciel suspiró al comprobar que todo fue producto de la emoción del embarazo. 

¿Cómo que ya te vas? Ciel explícame esto, mi nieto necesita leche materna no de fórmula. - Rachel increpó a su hijo. 

Está en el contrato que abandone la casa, ya me firmó la custodia para que le deposite el dinero. Mamá por favor no interfieras. - Ciel le tomó del brazo para llevarla a su apartamento. 

Esto no se trata de ti, sino de tu hijo. Cumple formalmente ese ridículo contrato pero no interrumpas el contacto con su madre, piensa en la salud del niño. - Vincent increpó a su hijo apoyando a su esposa. 

Yo estuve de acuerdo con todo. Si me quedó no podré separarme de él, igual puedo dejarle leche en las mamaderas para que alternen con la de fórmula. 

Prometió que hablaría con ella…..

Rachel quizás no fue correspondido, no nos corresponde intervenir. - abrazó a su esposa para consolarla. 

Esa noche Sieglinde lloró hasta desahogarse, mañana tenía cita con el psicólogo quién fue el recomendó el progresivo desapego. Eso no impidió que fuera más dificil de lo que pensó. 

Ciel se sintió miserable, desbordado e impotente al no saber porque Seeley lloraba por más que hacía todo lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Solo cuando su madre entraba en escena se calmaba, demostrando lo que tanto temía…. Que el niño lloraba llamando a su madre. 

Hijo lo que necesita tu bebé es a su madre, deja de ser tan egoísta y permite que ella también lo crie. 

Madre no entiendes su sueño es ir al espacio y ser uno de los pioneros de marte. Si la obligo a tener contacto estaría jugando sucio, no quiero hacerle lo que Sebastian hizo conmigo. 

Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Me parece que lo que tienes es miedo. Te aterra no tener garantías de que no sea para siempre, pero esto no se trata de ti sino de Seeley y su felicidad. Si el tiene a su madre cerca sería feliz, tu estarías mas relajado y Sieglinde dejaría de estar deprimida. Hoy en día una mujer puede ser madre sin resignar a una carrera, todo lo contrario se esforzaría el doble para que su hijo esté orgulloso de ella. Después si ella decide o no ir a esa misión sin retorno a marte será porque ella lo decida y no porque destruiste su sueño. 

Tienes razón, mañana hablaré con ella y la traeré de vuelta, seré honesto. 

Ciel llamó a su departamento pero parecía no obtener respuesta. Miró la hora y decidió que volvería más tarde. Que la llamara por teléfono y no le contestara no lo tranquilizaba. Más tarde volvió a insistir pero al parecer no había nadie. 

Si estás buscando a la alemana que vivía allí, regresó ayer a la tarde a su país. Me dejó esta carta y dos conservadoras, porque supongo que eres Ciel ¿no?

Ciel agradeció y se dirigió al automóvil. Había almacenado leche materna y pronto comenzaría a comer papilla. Se vio de repente abrumado por la situación al darse cuenta que era realmente un papá soltero, sin nadie a quién recurrir si sucedía algo, nadie con quién compartir sus progresos. Leyó la carta donde le confesaba que no podía seguir viéndolos a los dos porque los amaba y la única forma de enfocarse en lo que se suponía que debía hacer era poniendo distancia lo más lejos que pudiera. 

Pese al dolor fue incapaz de llorar, se había vuelto demasiado duro para eso. Se culpó por no haber actuado antes y hacerlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando sus padres lo vieron llegar con las dos conservadoras, no tuvo que decir nada. 

¿Y si vas a buscarla y le pides matrimonio? - Rachel no se resignaba a que todo terminara de esa forma. 

No sabría donde buscarla, nunca me molesté en preguntar su dirección, lo único que se es que ganaron dos premios nobel y vivían en una base militar. Si no hace falta que me lo digan…. Soy un bruto incapaz de dejar de mirarse el ombligo. 

Quizás no sea tan difícil. Que te parece Seeley si le hacemos una visita al tío Dee. - Vincent jugaba con su nieto. 

¡Claro! Dee es un alto oficial del ejercito, puede encontrarlos fácilmente. Vas a tomarte unas vacaciones y esta vez vas hacer las cosas como debes. Pedirás su mano o te olvidas que eres mi hijo. - Rachel ordenó. 

¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? Ya soy padrino de tu hijo menor no es mi culpa si no tienes más amigos lunar. - Diederich se puso a la defensiva. 

Vamos Dee no seas tan gruñón que vinimos hacerte una visita a mi amigo más querido…. Mi mejor amigo diría yo. Por cierto este no es mi hijo sino mi nieto Seeley, hijo de C. C saluda al tío Dee. 

¿Y la madre? No sabía que había quedado viudo tan joven, mi pésame. 

No la madre está bien y viva de hecho podrías hacernos el favor de ubicarla. - Vincent le dio esa sonrisa tonta que tanto le exasperaba. 

¿Qué acaso me viste cara de Registro Nacional de las Personas o qué? Seguro que huyó porque tu hijo es más horrible que tu. - dio vuelta la cara y cruzó los brazos sobre su incipiente vientre. 

Oye tu. - Ciel engranó enseguida molesto. 

Vamos no seas tan duro con tu ahijado, además algo de ejercicio te vendría bien para volver en forma. La madre de mi nieto es Sieglinde Sullivan. - Vincent fue interrumpido por Diederich que tomo a Seeley de los brazos de Ciel y se lo pasó a su abuelo. 

¡Maldito mocoso del demonio! Te atreves a profanar a nuestro tesoro nacional con tu sangre inglesa tramposa y corsaria. - su padrino lo agarró de las solapas de su saco y lo sacudió con fuerza. 

Tal parece que mi nuera es alguien importante. - puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo con cierta presión pese a la sonrisa. 

Por supuesto es nuestra candidata a la estación espacial y recientemente nominaron al grupo de investigación para el premio nobel de medicina. También fue nominada otras dos veces en química. 

Entonces será sencillo que puedan reencontrarse Dee, mi niño terco le compró sus óvulos para tener un hijo pero luego…. Terminaron enamorándose con la convivencia pero el muchacho me salió lento y mi nuera lo interpretó como una negativa. Ahora este burro viene a pedirle perdón y proponerle matrimonio como debería haber hecho en un principio. ¿Nos ayudarías a reunir nuestra familia? - Rachel le tomó las manos con los ojos lloroso.

Lo ves C. C tu madre es la mejor chantajista emocional, verla me llena de orgullo. - Vincent sonrió completamente enamorado mientras que Ciel se sentía fuera de lugar con su propia familia. 

Sieglinde había comenzado de lleno su entrenamiento en los simuladores de vuelo al tiempo que se ponía en forma otra vez. Quería estar entrenada cuando Wolfram regresara de su misión de 6 meses en la estación espacial. Le gustaría que su primera misión la hiciera junto a una cara conocida. Caminó hasta el columpio que construyeron de niña para ella. Comenzó a mecerse ganando impulso cuando fue hacia atrás dos manos lo detuvieron en seco. 

Tiempo sin vernos….. perdón por ser un idiota egoísta. - le tomó el rostro para elevar su barbilla mientras el se inclinó sobre ella para besarla con ternura. 

¿Por qué viniste? Así no voy a poder cumplir mi palabra. 

No seas tan llorona, ninguno de los dos puede vivir el uno sin el otro. Sabes que soy horrible para hablar de sentimientos, no tengo creatividad y soy más rígido de una varilla de acero. Pero así como el acero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti son altamente resistentes e inoxidables, me duele el pecho cuando no estás a mi lado. Cásate conmigo por favor. - la abrazó por encima de los hombros. 

Pero….

Pero nada señorita ¿Cómo es eso que anduviste teniendo hijos por ahí sin estar casada? Como tu padre te ordeno que te cases. - un hombre de unos 67 años se dirijia furioso a la parejita.

Pues me encantaría que tu empezaras dando el ejemplo, que tal si me haces la propuesta. - una mujer muy hermosa pero con una sonrisa fría ponía paños fríos mostrando su mano sin sortija. 

Bueno consuegro creo que ya que estamos bien podríamos hacer una boda doble, en realidad no importa cuan independiente pretenda ser la chica, siempre espera que su hombre le haga la gran declaración de amor. - Vincent guiñó el ojo al padre de Sieglinde. 

¡Mamá! - Seeley golpeó la pantalla del televisor donde Sullivan flotando en la ingravidez del espacio mostraba en pantalla una pizarra con su declaración de amor a Seeley y a C. C. junto a ella Wolfram mostraba su propia pizarra con el mensaje "C. C no eres digno de Sieglinde". 

Vamos C. C apurate o llegaremos tarde a la asunción de las nuevas autoridades. Tu hermano no te perdonará si faltas a su consagración como primer ministro. - Rachel lo reprendió apagando el televisor y alzando a Seeley. 

Oh Dios nos salve de lo que nos espera con mi hermano dirigiendo la nación. - luego de su declaración recibió una cachetada en la nuca de parte de su madre indignada. 

¿ Will me veo bien? Creo que debí elegir el taller negro. - Grell preocupada se miraba en el espejo. 

Estás hermosa, además sin rojo no eres tú. - estacionó el auto en el aparcamiento. 

Vaya tal parece que ese par son como los gatos…. No importa el lío en el que se metan siempre salen bien librados. - Will miró el gigantesco anuncio de su próxima película.   
Si que rápido la gente se olvidó del SebaCiel para sustituirlo por el SebAlois. Me alegro por ellos. - Grell suspiró. 

Luego de un aburrido acto protocolar de una hora los niños Phantomhive se portaban mejor que el inquieto y flamante primer ministro que movía su pie inquieto cambiando cada tanto de posición en la silla. Apenas terminó salió disparado antes que los periodistas lo arrinconaran. 

Ciel Vincent debiste hacer una conferencia de prensa.- Vincent se puso a la par de su hijo. 

Si lo hago no llegaremos a tiempo. Ya deben haber acuatizado y según las previsiones era cerca de las canarias ¿Ya está listo el avión a Portmouth?

Si tranquilo primer ministro, no entiendo porque tienes más apuro que el marido de verla. - su padre suspiró. 

¡Por la apuesta obvio! - Ciel hizo la V de la victoria. 

El gran acorazado llegó al puerto donde un minúsculo grupo de reporteros los esperaban. Sieglinde bajó contenta para abrazar a su marido y su hijo. Los flashes se dispararon ante la primicia ya que su matrimonio había permanecido en secreto. 

Lizzy felicitaciones. - Sieglinde tocó su barriga de 6 meses. 

Cuñada a mi también felicitame, tu dijiste que el varón nunca llegaría…. Si recuerdas tenemos una apuesta y estás en mis manos cuñada. - Ciel Vincent esbozó una sonrisa digna de un villano. 

Esta bien admito mi derrota e integraré tu cartera de desarrollo tecnológico y ciencia. 

Lo ves, eso te enseñará a no desafiar al poder gemelo. - Ciel Cedric la besó en los labios. 

Ahora vamos a almorzar que mi hermano menor paga, no creas que no sabía de tus bromas. 

Sabía que tenías grandes probabilidades de ganar, eres un político de Pe a Pa…. Un aprovechado come gratis. 

Y tu eres todo un empresario de pies a cabeza…. Un tacaño. - intentó darle un beso abrazando a su hermano que protestaba profusamente y esquivaba en vano su rostro avergonzado de tener a semejante hermano mayor.


End file.
